How to Break a Heart in a Week
by Kratos Wilder
Summary: COMPLETE NxT He was given a challenge he could not refuse: You have one month to find someone to date, and if you can keep them for, let's say, a week, I will let you choose your future wife. Chapter 16: I just didn't know what I had until it was gone.
1. The Challenge

**::A/N:: **So I watched _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days_ and came up with this story. I apologize ahead of time if 1: I don't update frequently. I personally dislike it myself, but I have a few chapters written on paper, so I hope that's a good start. 2: I don't want to make anyone OOC, but it's always hard when my favorite unemotional Hyuuga is trying to find someone to date. Hiashi pops his head in here every now and then, but since I don't know much about his personality, I just ran with what I knew. Hopefully, it's not too bad.

**::WARNING:: **And as a forewarning, if you don't know me at all, this is going to be a NejixTenten story. Ha, I might do some bashing later on, so if you like Neji and Sakura, it won't happen, because I would kill myself. If you like Neji and Ino, you're strange. If you like Neji and Hinata...I can't think of what to say to you, other than...sickos. Oh, and if you like Shikamaru and Ino, even though I don't think either will play a huge roll, or even come it at all, I made a refrence to them, and it wasn't good. If your hardcore about them, I'll warn you ahead of time, I did do some bashing. Termai owns Shika!

Enough babbling, I think that about covers it. Hope it's good and when I finish with the next chapter, I'll post it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, Tenten would own Sakura in screen-time. **

* * *

**

**The Challenge**

Their day ended like all the others. Her weapons were scattered all over the field, embedded in trees and in the ground. Small craters now covered the landscape as well. Both of them were exhausted, having been sparring for hours, non-stop in the afternoon heat. Even though it wasn't abnormal for them to train so long and so hard, it was still long and hard work. Anyone would grow weary after a while, no matter how physically fit you were.

Neji stood up tall and watched as his teammate jumped out of the tree she was in and landed across from him.

"I think that's enough training for one day," he said after a moment.

Tenten was relieved and fell down against the tree. "Wow, you're amazing, being able to hold out this long. I'll be lucky if I can move at all tomorrow."

Neji closed his eyes, taking her usual compliment to heart. She always said something to that degree. He knew he would never fail in her eyes. He just wished he could say something like that to her. "You seem to be improving as well. I am surprised you lasted this long."

She looked up and glared at him. "Thanks." Even though she knew it was more of a compliment coming from Neji, it still hurt. He could have said something better. He seemed to praise her and then put her down in the same phrase.

He sat down across from her and gave her a smirk. Did he say something wrong? Or did he not say it right? "I thought you were going to ask for a break hours ago. You looked tired."

She didn't respond. Instead, she focused on steadying her breathing. Why did he always nag on her weak points for the day? Moments ago, he said she was improving, but here he was, telling her how she _wasn't_. Couldn't he say something about what she did right?

"You impressed me." He looked right at her, but all she could do was give him a weak smile.

"We can keep going, you know. We still have a few hours before nightfall. We can…"

"No," he interrupted. "We've done quite enough."

Angered at his lack of her willingness to keep going, she glared at him again. "Fine. I'll go ask Lee to help…"

"No." Now _he_ was glaring at her. "You are tired. Go home and rest." He stood up and grabbed his bag before turning to her again. "I'll see you in the morning."

She stood up and watched him leave, infuriated that he had the nerve to tell her what to do. She wanted to throw something at him with his back turned, but just because she was too lazy to reach out and grab a nearby weapon, she decided against it. He probably would have been able to stop it before it hit him anyway.

But the fact that he wouldn't even let her train with someone else angered her even more. She would admit that training with Lee was out of the question. She didn't think she could last a minute with him shouting youthful phrases. She had enough of that when she saw him during the day, which wasn't much. Plus, he wasn't Neji. She and Neji had been sparring for years. They knew each other's weaknesses and strengths, so they knew what to attack and how. As for Lee, he couldn't use Kaiten to avoid being struck by her hoard of weapons. He would dodge, and she wasn't used to that.

She could train alone, but years of training with Neji made that obsolete. Whenever she wanted to train, he always wanted to train. There were many times when he would walk over to her place, wake her up in the middle of the night, and ask to spar. Knowing she couldn't refuse a Hyuuga, she would oblige, and take her anger out on him during their fight.

Was Neji going to be mad if he found out she trained with someone other than him? She didn't want to think of Neji restraining her like that. If she needed to improve, why wouldn't he let her? Was he afraid that she would be better than him? She laughed; she would never be on par with Neji Hyuuga. What was she thinking?

When Neji was out of sight, she let out a groan, furious that he wouldn't stay to help her. Had _he_ asked, she would have happily pushed herself harder to train with him, to make _him_ better. Why couldn't he do the same when _she_ needed the extra time?

Finally, she gave in and stood up. She looked around the small little field they trained at since they were Genin. Now, the three of them were all grown up, but old habits die hard. It seemed as though time had gone so fast, but it seemed to be the only thing that had changed. The three of them were still the same.

Well, character-wise. Neji was already a Jounin and had been for a few years, but he hardly ever went on a mission without his teammates. Lee was trying so hard to become a Jounin like Neji, but there was always something he couldn't quite do, making him train harder on his weak points so he could be on the same level with his eternal rival. She usually accompanied Lee on the exams, but to be perfectly honest, she was quite content with being a Chuunin. She hoped that one day she would reach Jounin level, maybe even ANBU, but it could wait. She wanted to enjoy life one day at a time.

She sighed, then focused her mind to the present task and began picking up her scattered weapons. Her mind shifted back to Neji. Maybe he had somewhere else to be, an important meeting with the Hyuuga family. She mentally slapped herself. It seemed she was always making up an excuse for his actions.

"Just because he won't train with me doesn't mean I have to stop," she whispered to herself. No, she did not need Neji to be able to train. She would just have to make do with the lack of his presence.

"TENTEN!!" She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her name being yelled at from a few inches behind her. She thought she was alone, but since her mind wandered, anything could have happened.

"Why is the youthful Tenten picking up weapons alone?!"

After a few minutes to allow her racing heart to slow down, she whipped her head around and stared at her hyperactive teammate. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!"

Lee's eyes widened for a second, then he smiled, blinding her with the reflection of light coming off his teeth. "I will not scare you like that again! I promise!" Then Lee asked his question again. "Why is the youthful Tenten picking up weapons alone?"

She ignored him and continued her job. Neji usually stayed after they were through to help her, but obviously he had something more important to do than helping her. She didn't care, though. If he was acting like an ass, she didn't need his help anyway.

"Is the youthful Neji sick?"

"No, Lee," she replied angrily, picking up another kunai. "He just left."

Behind her, she heard Lee gasp. "That is so unyouthful! He should never leave you to do this much work alone! What is wrong with him?"

_'This much work?'_ Was everyone trying to put her down today? "I don't care!" she yelled, making Lee jump a few inches, startled. When he was silent, she sighed and went back to what she was doing. "I'm sorry, Lee. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

He shook his head and smiled at her again. "Then if Neji will not help you, I will! If I cannot help you finish this before the end of the hour, I will run an extra one hundred laps around Konoha!"

Tenten smiled as she watched Lee pick up weapon after weapon, doing so in a quickly manner, for he only gave himself five minutes to complete his task. She immediately forgot she was mad at him. Lee always seemed to be the one she counted on to make her happy after a long day with Neji, or anyone for that matter. She didn't know where she would be without him.

-----

When Neji reached the Hyuuga mansion and the solitude of his room, he fell on his bed and angrily released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Why couldn't he tell her that he had to meet with Hiashi at five? Instead, he walked away. She was probably mad at him for leaving her to pick up her weapons alone. He liked staying and helping her, talking to her about random things, discussing ways to improve their skills, going over what they did right and wrong.

He knew he still had a little time before the meeting. He wanted to run out and see if she was still at the training grounds and if she was, he wanted to apologize. But he was never late to a meeting. If anything, he was always early. It would take him about ten minutes to reach the field and come back, and that was without saying anything to her. He only had fifteen to spare before five. He didn't want to show up at the field to be seen leaving again. She would really hate him for doing that again, twice in one day. He decided to wait and talk to her afterward. He knew she would understand if he had a good reason.

He decided to walk on to find Hiashi. He would just be a little earlier than usual. He walked down the hall towards the opposite side of the house, walking slowly to buy him some more time.

"Ah, Neji. I was looking for you." He popped his head up when he heard his name. Surprisingly enough, there stood Hiashi with a smile on his face. "Let's go ahead and talk. You seem rather eager to be doing something else right now."

Neji bowed, thankful that he had read his mind. "Thank you, Hiashi-sama." He followed the older man into his office and closed the door behind him.

"Please, sit down Neji. I hope to make this as quick and painless as I possibly can."

Neji's eyes widened. _'Painless?'_ Now he was a little worried. When Hiashi's smile changed to a frown, Neji straightened in his seat. What in the world could this be about?

"As you know, you have recently reached the age to marry. The Elders and I have discussed it, and we want to find someone very suitable for you. Tomorrow, you will be introduced to a possible future mate."

Neji felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. He knew this had to be coming from the moment he turned eighteen. He just didn't want someone to be chosen for him. He wanted to choose the one for him.

"Now, from the look on your face, you are not too happy about this decision. However, you do have a say in who you want to marry. If you do not like the person we have selected, you can tell us so, and we will move on to another person."

Neji smirked, then bowed his head. "I appreciate the honor, but I think I can find someone on my own." Neji knew he was speaking out of line, but it was a chance he was willing to take.

He was waiting for Hiashi to turn down his request, but instead, he took Neji by surprise, and laughed.

"You have someone in mind already?"

Neji fought his embarrassment and shook his head. "No, Hiashi-sama, not yet."

Hiashi was quiet for a moment, then he leaned up to Neji and stared at him. "I'll make you a deal, Neji. I shouldn't be doing this, but because I look at you as one of my own, I will make an exception. You have one month to find someone to date, and if you can keep them for, let's say, a week, I will let you choose your future wife. No strings attached."

Neji's jaw nearly hit the floor. He was expecting a simple 'no' and maybe a reason, not a laugh and a challenge. He remained in shock until Hiashi caught his attention again.

"Do you think you can do that, or have I set the requirements a little too high for you?"

"I…it shouldn't be a problem." His mouth acted before he could think, but he seemed somewhat satisfied with the answer. Neji Hyuuga never backed down from a challenge. This time, it would be whether or not he could succeed.

Hiashi smiled again and stood up. As he passed Neji, he placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "If you can prove to us that you have someone in mind, and can keep them for one week, I will inform the Elders to deny this request."

He began to walk away when Neji spoke up to stop him. "Wait. I…I have a question." Hiashi stopped and turned to Neji. "If I succeed this deal, do I have to marry the girl I am with at the time, or not?"

Hiashi smiled. "No, Neji. If you win this bet, you can choose who you want, and when you want it. I wish you luck, and I personally hope that maybe one of these girls you find could be the right one for you."

* * *

I apologize if Hiashi was out of character there. I tried to make him easy-going, but leader-ish as well. And to my fellow NejixTenten fans, do not fear! Things between them will get...you'll find out soon! 

If you have caught any of my mistakes in here, feel free to correct me. I'm usually wrong anyways. Thanks for reading, and hope it was a good start.

_Kratos Wilder_

**Next Chapter: **_The Candidates: "I think you should at least give her a shot."_


	2. The Candidates

**::A/N:: **As a quick note, this chapter has couple bashing and Sasuke bashing! I could have gone on, but I didn't want to over do it. Also, as I was reading the chapter through again, I think that Sakura might be over her Sasuke spell, she might not, not as much now I know. But Neji doesn't know that, for future refrence. Other than that, enjoy! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did (SPOILER) neither Jiriaya nor Pein would die in their fight; I like both of them. Though its seems pretty obvious which one will fall.**

* * *

**

**The Candidates**

Neji paced around his room, trying to calm himself down. One month was all he had and yet, it didn't feel like enough time to him. He refused to marry someone against his wishes, so he knew he had to win this bet. It was like it was all going back to Fate, and since he didn't want to think like that anymore, he knew he had to win, to make his own path to follow. But his major problem now was _who_ he was going to date, _be around _for an entire week.

He mentally began making a list of all the girls he knew in the village. The first one to come to his mind was Sakura, seeing she was everywhere and saw her all the time. He personally thought she was a moron. When they were all Genin, she had ruined the chance of him respecting her because she was one of those girls who complained when she broke a nail, who always had to talk about guys, mostly—no—_always_ Sasuke. That drove him insane, too. How could he be with a girl who was constantly thinking about a traitor who still hadn't come back to the village yet? He could imagine the first date being hours upon hours of hearing her talk about Sasuke. The minute he heard that name, he would have told her to shut the hell up, or, to Hell with that bastard. He could bear her presence around him when needed, but he could not imagine being with her for longer than five minutes when he had the option of not being with her.

Aside from his personal feelings about her, he knew he would _never_ hear the end of it from Lee if he found out he was thinking about dating his life-long could-never-have lover. That, and Lee was one of his close friends, one of the very few, and he wouldn't let their friendship end over Sakura, a girl he could care less about.

Next, there was Ino, and God so help him if he was _ever_ seen around that girl! The first minute with her would force him to either kill himself or kill her, more the latter. He had a feeling Shikamaru would applaud him for that as well.

The next person to come to mind was Hinata…but he stopped before he could even complete her name. He would _not_ stoop so low to date his cousin. Neji would rather be banned from the Clan than be caught _thinking_ of doing such a thing!

Then he thought of Tenten, and he thought long and hard about her. Sure, it was possible, but Neji refused to believe he could date his teammate. Mostly because he kept telling himself that there was nothing between the two of them, that the burning feeling in his stomach when she smiled at him was normal. The happiness he felt when they talked, when he made her smile, when her hand _accidently_ touched his, were things that just came as being good friends. That's all they were—friends. He drew the line there. But unlike what he did with the others, he left her name in his mind, deciding to come back to her if all other options failed.

He began listing names of people he knew faces of, but hardly knew anything else about them. He crossed them out shortly after thinking long and hard on their names. What was he going to do? Who was going to stay with him for one week, faking their enjoyment around him or not, just to get him out of this situation? What was he thinking agreeing with the whole thing to begin with? Sure, at the time, he would have jumped off a thousand foot cliff just to avoid marrying whoever the Elders had chosen for him. It seemed like an easy task when he accepted it, but now, he was not so sure.

Frustrated, he gave up. The deal didn't actually start until the following day, so he decided to ask for help. He cringed at the thought. _Neji Hyuuga, ask for help? _Who was he to ask for help? However, since he _was_ Neji Hyuuga, he knew when he needed help and when he didn't. And since he knew nothing about what to do, he had to ask for help.

But who?

Neji knew all Hell would freeze over if he asked Lee, or Gai for that matter. He would never be able to leave, and they would be shouting phrases like, "You have finally found your youth!" or "Who is the youthful Neji going to date?!" No, he would not listen to them. His only other shot was Tenten, and he knew she was probably still mad at him. Plus, she would more than likely laugh at him anyway. Knowing he had no other choice, he opened his door and walked down the halls of the Hyuuga mansion and out into the night. He knew he was desperate now.

All Hell would just have to freeze over.

-----

"NEJI!! What is the youthful Neji doing over here at such an unyouthful hour?!" Lee exclaimed, probably loud enough to wake the sleeping village.

Neji sighed. What was he thinking coming to Lee and this late at night? Now he knew he would never be able to sleep; his obnoxious voice would be ringing through his ears all night. "I need some help, but before I say a word, you have to be serious with me, or I promise you I will walk away and kick your ass at training tomorrow."

Lee stepped away from the doorway, allowing Neji to step inside. He was still smiling, making Neji debate whether or not he was really going to go through with this.

"What could this youthful conversation be about? Have you finally realized your youth and wish to ask me about dating advise?"

Neji held back a groan. He hated the fact that Lee was already talking youth this early into their meeting. What angered him even more was that he was right. "You have to let me talk."

Lee sat down across from his friend and put his hand over his eyes, saluting the Hyuuga. "I will let you talk, Neji! Please, do tell me what your youthful self has in mind!"

"I need help, and I came to you only because you're the only other baka here who would be up this late at night."

That's when Lee went from happy to crazy. "Ooh, Neji!! This is wonderful! My youthful rival has come to me for help!" Lee had his trademark Waterfall of Tears flowing down his face. "What can I possibly do for you?!"

"Calming down would be a good starting point." After Neji looked up at him, he wiped away the remaining water from his face and straightened up, turning serious. "If I am going to say one word to you, you _cannot_ say anything to anyone. Understood?"

Then he struck his Nice Guy pose. "Alright! I promise to you, Neji, I will listen and be a good friend. If I do not, I will do one thousand push-ups and five hundred laps around Konoha!"

It seemed good enough to Neji, so he sat down and decided to get it over with. "And you can't laugh. You'll have to triple those push-ups and laps if you do." He waited until Lee nodded in agreement before he continued. "My uncle gave me a challenge. I have to find someone to date in a month, and have to date them for a week. If I fail by the end of the month, I have to marry someone that they have chosen for me."

Lee was quiet, so quiet that Neji had to look up at him to see if he was asleep or even paying attention. When he saw his face, he fought back the urge to wrap his hands around his neck and choke him to death.

"Don't you dare, Lee."

Lee was bright red, trying so hard to hold back a laugh. Tears fell from his eyes, and before Neji could say or do anything, he let out his laugh.

"Ahaha! You came here to tell me _that_? _You_? Are you sick?!"

Neji cursed beneath his breath while listening to his friend's laugher. "You told me you wouldn't laugh."

By now he was on the floor. "I know, I know! I am so sorry, but—I would double my laps and my push-ups for the rest of my life to hear that again!!"

"Well _stop_!" It took a few minutes, more like fifteen, for Lee to calm down enough for Neji to even speak. "I don't know what to—" He was stopped when Lee started laughing again. All Neji did was glare at him until he was able to speak again.

"Sorry, Neji, it's just that this is so rare coming from you! I knew the day would come that you would realize your youth, but—I was _not_ ready for it now! And you came to ask _me_ for help! I always thought I would hear about it from someone else! This is too good to be true! Gai-Sensei would be so proud of you!"

"I think I have realized my mistake in wasting my time trying to ask you for your help. I will take my leave now."

Lee stood up quickly and rushed to block the door before Neji could get there, a sudden change in attitude clear on his face and in his tone of voice. "No! I will do anything for you to tell me! Please, I want to help you!"

"You just want to laugh at me," Neji said as he reached past Lee to grab the handle of the door.

Lee grabbed his hand. "No! I will do laps and push-ups all day with no breaks. I'll even do what you tell me to do! Please, Neji!" As badly as Neji wanted to push through him and leave, he wasn't stupid enough to turn down the much needed assistance when it was given, whether it came from Lee or not. Help was help.

He sat back down and decided to continue his mistake in confiding in his outlandish teammate.

"I made a mental list of possible solutions…um…candidates, who might work." He could not believe he referred to these girls as 'its'. It wasn't a simple math problem, even though he wished it was just as easy. Maybe this was getting to him more than he thought. "Problem is, no one seems plausible. Who would you—?"

"Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed loudly, holding a hand high in the air. "She will be a great person!"

Well, Neji wasn't expecting him to mention her, due to his undying love for the person he could never have. Maybe he realized that, or maybe he just thought she was a great person. But he had his own problems with her. He had already talked himself out of dating her.

"She likes Sasuke. I refuse to date someone who has an eye for a traitor to this village."

Lee dropped his head in disappointment. "But—she's a good person. I think you should at least give her a shot."

Then, another thought popped into his head. "What if she says no?"

Lee lifted his head and broke out into his famous pose. "I promise that I will do whatever it takes to make her say yes!"

Neji knew that with that pose and that tone, it was a real promise. He mentally made a note to himself that he would never ask for Lee's help again, no matter how desperate he was.

"You don't have to do that, Lee."

But he did not give in. "No, this is what friends do for each other. I promise to you that I will help you in your time of need. A promise is a promise, and I never go back on my word!" And he sealed it with another Nice Guy pose.

Neji knew that he was going to be in for the longest month of his life.

* * *

Alright, so Neji has his first date chosen! How will it go? You'll just have to wait and see. 

_Kratos Wilder _

**Next Chapter: **_The Drama: "I didn't know I walked into a joke!"_


	3. The Drama

**::A/N::** I would have had this up last night, but I was fighting with the website, so I gave up. Oh well...wow, look at me go!! Well, I hate to say it but I am gunna be exteremly busy the rest of this week. I am back home today, so I'll be hangin with friends and family. Then I plan on working again, so I'm sorry if there isn't an update for a while. I'll be sure to have another chapter up before Christmas. I was proud of this one, cause I love writing drama, so hopefully it was good! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, Team Gai would be shown in more than just the Kisame fight in the shippuden and manga. They better be coming soon!**

* * *

**

**The Drama**

Neji decided to go about his usual day, and maybe some better ideas would come to mind than what he discussed with Lee. He really didn't want to be around Sakura, not even for a day. However, Lee was determined to "hook them up," so if he was going to try so hard to make it possible, the least Neji could do was accept it. As much as it sickened him to think like that, he would take the help if it was given to him.

He reached the training grounds at his usual time, and like always, he was the first person there. He was hoping that later on, he would be able to talk to Tenten about his attitude last night. He knew she would have come walking in to view within a few minutes. She always did.

A few minutes passed, and she hadn't shown up. What if she was still mad at him for what he did yesterday, and because of that, she wasn't going to come at all? He knew he should have gone to talk to her last night before heading to Lee's, but all he thought about was getting help. Afterwards, he left Lee's house too agitated to see anyone. Besides, he knew if worse came to worse and he didn't make it over to see her, he could talk to her today.

But when Lee showed up before she did, he began to worry. "Hey, Neji! I can feel another day of youthfulness among us!" Lee looked around the field and realized that Tenten hadn't shown up yet. "Where is the youthful flower? I saw her yesterday, and she said she would be here today. Is she sick?"

Neji rolled his eyes. If someone was missing or acting strange, Lee always assumed they were sick. "You saw her yesterday?"

Lee looked over at his friend. "Yeah, and I helped her pick up her weapons…because—" Lee's tone shifted from usual to unhappy and saddened. "Because you left her alone! Oh, Neji, why would you do such an unyouthful thing as to leave a girl all alone like that?!"

Neji leaned his back against a tree and sighed. "So, she seemed mad at me?"

"Well, she snapped when I asked about you, so I can only imagine that she was mad at you. You usually help her, so when I saw you weren't there, I asked where you were."

_And let me guess, you thought I was sick._ "I had to meet with Hiashi, and I realized I didn't have enough time to stay and help. I would have told her, but I knew she would understand if I had a good reason."

Lee shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not the one you should be explaining that to. Why didn't you talk to her last night?"

Neji lowered his eyes. "I was talking to you, remember?"

Lee blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah. Well, you could have gone before or after to talk to her. Why didn't you do that?"

Even Neji didn't know the answer to that. He wanted to say because he was too preoccupied with the challenge Hiashi gave him that he completely forgot about talking to her. After his conversation with Lee, he was ready to go home. He was afraid if he saw her afterwards, he would have made matters worse between the two of them.

Lee broke the silence. "Well, she'll be here soon. She still has a few minutes before we start."

But Neji had a feeling that if she was this late, she wasn't coming at all.

Lee put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Neji. She's just running a little late. We have been meeting for five years, and not once have any of us failed to show up."

"There's a first time for everything." Lee backed off and sat down across from his friend. Both of them were quiet. Lee got bored within the first minute of silence and decided to start his warm up routine. Neji only rolled his eyes, then closed them and leaned back against the tree. Some things never change about people.

"Is…Is Gai-Sensei here yet?" Neji opened his eyes and Lee stopped his thirty-third push-up and glanced over his shoulder. Tenten had relaxed against a tree to steady her breath. When she saw only Neji and Lee in front of her, she let out a thankful sigh. "Man, I could not believe I forgot to set my alarm clock last night. I thought I would never hear the end of it from Gai."

Neji inwardly smiled and was grateful that she wasn't late because she couldn't bear to be around him. He gave credit to Lee; he was right in guessing she would be there.

"Oh, Tenten! We didn't think you were coming!" Neji wiped his last thought out his head and turned to glare down Lee. Wasn't _he_ the one who told _him_ that she was going to be there?

Tenten stood up straight and crossed her arms. "Well, I was thinking about not coming because I was so late. I don't know what made me run all the way here, knowing there was a chance I would get scolded by Gai, but I did."

Neji had a feeling her tone and comment was directed at him. But at least she came, right? "Ah, why is that? You would be missing out on so much of your youth!"

She laughed at Lee. "Ha, I don't think I am so youthful anymore. I think I have grown out of that by now."

"No! Don't say that! You'll always be our youthful flower! I haven't grown out of my youth!" He ended his sentence with a Nice Guy pose.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "You'll never grow out of it."

Neji stood up, and the other two glanced over at him. "Alright, let's start our training. We don't have time to waste on youthful banter."

Tenten glared at him, and Neji knew from the look she gave him that she was still mad at him from last night. When he had a minute alone, he would tell her why he abandoned her. To his left, Lee dropped his head from Neji's youthful bashing comment. He then thought about the promise he made to him last night, and shot his head up and turned to Neji.

"Yes, we should get started as soon as possible! The sooner we start, the sooner I can find Sakura and ask her to date you!"

The minute his words were out of his mouth, Neji wanted to practice his Juuken, hoping to land a fatal hit. When Lee's smile widened at him, it made him want to kill him even more.

Tenten on the other hand, was hiding her shock and hurt. What had he just said? Was that why Neji was treating her the way he was, because the thought of her being close to him was not what he wanted, or she would interfere with a future relationship with someone else? But…Sakura? _She_ had to be his first choice to date? First Tsunade had taken her under her wing, and Tenten pushed her anger for her aside because she knew Neji needed her. Now Sakura had taken both of them. Why would Neji pick Sakura when it was _her_ that was there for him, when it was _her_ that trained with him, when it was _her _he had spent so much time with? Did he really see more in Sakura than her?

Though internally she was falling apart, she refused to let that show on her face. When tears threatened to emerge, she did the only thing she could think of…and laughed.

"Neji, you're going to date who? I didn't know I walked into a joke!"

Neji turned his gaze on her, trying his hardest to hide his anger. Why was everybody laughing at him?! Was it really that hard for people to believe he would start dating? "What, you don't think I can do this?"

She laughed even harder. "You're _serious_ about it?! I knew every now and then you could crack a joke, but _this_?! This one definitely takes the cake, Neji!!"

"It's not that funny!" he said, trying his hardest not to yell at her.

But she didn't stop. "You won't be able to keep a girl for a week!"

That's when Neji went off. "Look at you! At least I know that there are people out in the village who would die at their chance to date me! I don't know if anyone in this _world_ would even think about dating _you_!!"

Then he looked away. He was expecting a comeback, or a punch in the face, but all he heard was silence. There was no breeze, no talking, no bird chirping. He looked up to see if she was even still standing there, but all he saw was her back.

"Fine, if you think you're so good, then you can train by yourself, since I don't seem to be good enough," she said quietly, trying to keep her voice strong and keep the pain out. She clenched her fists, hoping that she could do something to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. She would _not_ show Neji that he had hurt her.

Neji didn't want to admit it, but he knew that he had said too much. He didn't think of her like that, but he was mad, and when he was mad, he said things he didn't want or mean to say. When she began to walk off, Neji ran up behind her and turned her to face him.

"Wait, I didn't—" He stopped when he saw the hurt on her face. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, and for a moment, his heart stopped beating. She wasn't supposed to look like this. He was supposed to make her smile, not cry.

"I wish you the best of luck with Sakura, Neji. Maybe then you can prove to me that you really _do_ have a heart instead of an interest in breaking them." Before he could say anything else, she pushed him away from her and walked off, leaving Neji and Lee alone on the training field once again.

"Awe, Neji! Why did you have to say such a hurtful thing like that?! She is a great person! I would date her!"

Neji was quiet. All he could hear were her words, echoing in his mind. Had he really just broken her heart? But…they were friends.

Right?

He didn't even get to explain his sudden leave last night. Man, now he'd be lucky if he could ever get her to talk to him again. He was brought out of his thoughts when Lee popped his face within inches of his. Neji almost punched him in the face.

"Neji! You could date her!!"

As much as he tried not to in spite of what just happened, Neji found himself laughing. "We're _friends_, Lee." Lee looked at him for a second, stunned that his teammate _laughed_ when he thought he never did. He wanted so badly to pull out his notebook and write down the day and the place where Neji had laughed.

"Well, you can be friends for seven days. Hiashi won't know that you guys are just hanging out instead of dating."

Neji thought for a moment, then decided that his idea wasn't a bad one at all. There was only one problem with that now; he didn't know if she considered them friends anymore.

"Come on, Neji! Think about it!"

He cut him off. "I have, Lee. But do you really think that after all of this, that she would just go along with it? She thinks I'm going to be dating Sakura."

"We can change that!"

"Lee, did you not see what happened a few minutes ago? We both yelled, and then she walked away! I'll be lucky if I can manage to talk to her again!"

"Then I will!" Neji dropped his shoulders and sighed. Lee was going to everything for him. Maybe he could convince him to dress up like him and date someone too. He laughed at that. He didn't think Hiashi was stupid enough to fall for it. The minute the word 'youth' was said, Hiashi would immediately know something was up. Plus the fact that Lee's looks were _far _from his.

"What exactly are you going to do? You mention my name and you'll get the door slammed in your face."

Lee shook his finger. "Not if there is no door to slam in it!" Neji clenched his fist. Did he really think this was going to be that easy? "Neji, Tenten and I are good friends. She will need someone to talk to after what you said to her!"

_Thanks for making me feel better, Lee._ "You know what Lee, you do whatever you want. I personally suggest that you'd have an easier time convincing Sakura than Tenten."

"Ah, but Neji, I personally think _you_ would have a better time with the youthful Tenten!"

If Lee was in range, he would have thrown a palm to his chest. How many times did he have to tell him they were just _friends_?!No, it didn't matter who he was with, as long as he succeeded. That's all he cared about.

"Well, I am off to visit Tenten and I will stop by later. I hope you stay here, because the last time I tried going to your house—"

He held a hand up to silence him. "I'll be here. I need to get my anger out. I won't leave until you come tell me what happened."

Lee gave him a thumbs up, then took off towards the direction Tenten took off to. Neji rolled his eyes, hoping that if it wasn't a slammed door, it would be a punch in his face. Neji expected to see Lee return in less than ten minutes. Even though he really wanted him to succeed in proving that they were still friends, that he still cared.

The great Neji Hyuuga wouldn't know what to do if he lost her.

* * *

While I was writing this, I had a feeling I was making Neji seem heartless, but I hope to clarify that in the next chapter. So until then!! 

_Kratos Wilder_

**Next Chapter: **_The Encounter: "I don't want this to end our friendship."_


	4. The Encounter

**::A/N::** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wanted to have chapter six done by now, and I'm close, just struggling to end it. So I read through this to get some ideas, and decided to update it. My many thanks to all those who have read/reviewed because it makes my day! It's always good to know people like your writing!

Okay, this chapter is very important to the future plot. Later on, I might hint on this chapter because of things that were said. I hope it was good, especially if it's important. Oh, and I'll put another chapter up on Christmas, because I like wishing people Merry Christmas on Christmas!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, Neji would have saved Tenten in the fight with Temari, not Lee (even though I still thought it was sweet...)**

* * *

**

**The Encounter**

Tenten sat down by the bank of the river. No one was around, thank goodness, because the minute she sat down and she knew she was alone, she let out her tears of anger and hurt. First, it was Neji walking away from her, something small, but something that affected her. She was looking forward to talking to him, spending that time with him after that. He might have had an excuse, but he ruined it with what he said moments ago. Did he really not care about her, what she had sacrificed to get him to even acknowledge her? She _never_ said anything with the intention to hurt, because deep down, she knew she cared about him.

She hugged her knees to her chest, trying to think of something to make her happy, to make her stop crying. She hated crying, and she hated it even more when it was over a _guy_. She wasn't like Ino and Sakura, going crazy every time Sasuke was mentioned, or a cute guy walked into their view. Why was she acting like this over Neji? How many nights did she tell herself that Neji was just a friend? Yes, she thought of Neji as a better friend than Lee, but only because they had spent so much time together. But wasn't Lee always the one who made her happy? Wasn't he always the one who gave her ego a boost when she hit rock bottom? Why was she always looking for the same in Neji when she knew she was never going to get it? Why did she keep _trying_?

Maybe she just needed someone to talk to, but who? She wanted to yell at someone, but Neji was out of the picture, and he was usually her first choice. She couldn't yell at Lee because she didn't want to take it out on him. Other than them, she didn't really talk to anyone else. Now she was beginning to understand Neji's comment. The only two people who seemed to know about her existence were the people who had been _forced_ to know.

"There you are, Tenten! I was looking everywhere for you!"

She jumped when she realized she wasn't alone, but was somewhat thankful. "I wasn't expecting to be found," she said as she wiped away her tears with her hands and tried to force a smile.

Lee wasn't buying it. "Neji hurt you, didn't he?"

She looked away, afraid that she would start crying in front of her friend. "He can't hurt me," she lied, knowing full well that he had gotten to her.

He seemed to have read her mind. "Don't lie. It is unyouthful to keep your feelings bottled up inside. You can talk to me."

Now she was really fighting back tears. "I don't care about him! If he wants to act like he hates me, fine. I won't let him get to me!"

Lee put a hand on her shoulder. "But he has; I can tell. I know you two are close, and I know what he said hurt. I'm not stupid."

They were both quiet, until the dam holding back her tears broke and she began crying again. "I kept telling myself he cares, that he has his own unique way of showing it. When he stays to help me pick up my weapons and talks to me, I can't help but think that he cares! Then there are days when he is angry and doesn't say much to anyone, but he'll still talk to me! He'll wake me up in the middle of the night to spar and I go with him because he needs me! Then he says all that? It's like he's using me because he knows I'm so drawn into him that he can get away with doing whatever he wants to me, knowing I'll still go back to him."

Lee's purpose for finding her was immediately thrown out when she started crying and yelling. He never wanted to see her cry. Now all he wanted to do was go back to Neji and punch him in the face.

"He's using me, Lee! He knows he can break me down because I'll still train with him! He made me think that he cared so he could do this to me!"

"I…I don't think that's what he wants." Lee struggled to find something to say, but when she turned to him with tears running down her face, he knew she was waiting for an answer. "I'll admit that what Neji said was beneath him and I apologize for not punching him in the face then and there. Now, I cannot speak for him, but I can imagine he is not too happy with himself. I saw a trace of pain in his eyes when you left."

She glared at him. "So, he sent you to come talk to me?"

Lee immediately put his hands up in defense. "No, I came here on my own. I told him that maybe he should date you because you guys are better friends."

Then, she let out a small laugh. "He wouldn't date me. I'd be lucky if we were still friends since I know how he cares about me."

"He cares, trust me. When I told him he should date you, he told me the same thing you did, that he didn't think you'd consider him as a friend."

She didn't want to believe him. After these past few hours with Neji, she didn't know if she would want to be his friend anymore. But she had always been with him, and he had always been a part of her life. What would she do if she never saw him again?

"Okay, so if we really were friends, I still don't think he would date me."

Lee took a deep breath. At least she was calming down. She seemed to be slowly regaining her composure. So, he decided to take a chance and tell her what he thought.

"You know why I think he won't date you?" He was afraid the minute his question was out in the air that she would answer with something degrading, like she wasn't good enough for him. And then she would start crying again, and Lee would not let that happen.

But she spoke up first. "I think you know why. Like he said, he'd be laughed at if someone as great as him dated someone as low as me."

Just like he thought. Instead of telling her she was wrong, he answered his own question. "I think he's afraid to hurt you."

Tenten started at Lee, wanting to say something, but couldn't. Lee spoke up for her. "I know it might seem strange for me to say that, but I know you two are close. When I am with him, he always keeps to himself. The minute you are around, no matter who else is with him, he's a whole other person."

"Then why did he yell at me? Why does he treat me like crap? What does he see in me?!" she yelled. Lee smiled; she seemed better now, yelling instead of crying.

"That, Tenten, is for him to tell you. However, I promise that if he hurts you like this again, I will make sure he regrets it for the rest of his life."

With that said, he flashed a Nice Guy pose, earning a laugh from Tenten.

"You know, Lee, I don't think you have any idea how thankful I am to have you as a friend. I don't know why I admire someone like Neji when there are people like you around. I might never say it, but you are way better than Neji in so many ways. I know you'll always be there for me, and I can count on you to make me feel better."

He blushed. "Why thank you! I live to add youth to people's lives!" Then he stopped and changed to serious-mode. "So, will you give Neji a chance? I will tell him what happened and—"

She held up a hand to stop him. "He'll have to talk to me. Right now, I don't want to see him. You'll have to give me some to think it over. Tell him Sakura's a better choice anyway."

"A better choice for some people, maybe. But Neji is not like some people. I know that you are a much better person for him than Sakura could ever be. I will convince him to date you or I will do—"

She stopped him again. "I don't want him to force himself to like me."

"But he does! He's just too scared to tell you that!"

She stood up and sighed. "Whatever happens, I don't care. As long as he's happy." And then she walked away.

Lee stood up as well, determined now more than ever to make Neji date her. After all she had suffered because of him, she deserved some respect, and he was going to let him know that.

-----

"You made her cry, Neji!" Lee yelled inches away from Neji's face. "I hope that you go home and can't sleep because of how bad you feel!"

Neji pushed him out of his face. "You think I like what I said? You think that this is out of my mind?! I feel ashamed for what I said, because she is important to me!"

"If she was so important, than why did you say that to her?!"

Neji turned away. He was mad, and a little hurt that she had laughed at him. He at least thought that she would care, like she did about everything else he said. But that didn't give him a reason to yell at her the way he did.

"Answer me!"

"I was mad! I was hurt! I thought she would be happy for me!"

"She was always there for you, and yet you don't think about dating her?"

"I don't want to hurt her again!" Neji stopped, knowing he had said too much. But it was true. He did not want to put her through anything like that again.

Across from him, Lee gasped. "I knew it! You don't want to date her because you're afraid to hurt her!"

Neji didn't say anything. He only watched as Lee pranced around happily, exclaiming to the trees that this unyouthful day was turning out to be youthful after all.

Neji decided to interrupt before he walked off. "What else did she say to you?"

Lee stopped and turned to his friend. "I asked her if she would let you date her."

When he didn't continue, Neji pushed him to go on. "And?"

"She said whatever makes you happy, and that—" Before Lee could finish his sentence, Neji walked past him and left Lee alone on the field, staring at his back in confusion.

-----

Neji took a deep breath, thinking over what he was going to say. He didn't want to do this, but Tenten was his friend, and a friend he would go to great lengths to earn back her friendship. His goal was to mend their bond, but not overdo it. If she fought back, he would go, and try to convince her another time. He kept in mind that yes, he wanted to be on good terms with her tonight, so he could tell Hiashi that he had someone in mind when he went back home. But they only needed to be friends. Like Lee had said, Hiashi might be satisfied with them hanging out, acting like they were dating. If he could make him believe they were together, he might manage his way out of the arranged marriage.

He knocked on her door and clasped his hands together behind his back. He could not believe he was so nervous. He had done harder things before without breaking a sweat. However, the minute he saw the door open, he knew that _this_ was the hardest thing he had ever done.

Tenten's eyes widened when she saw Neji. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He fumbled for the right words to say, staring at the ground, hoping that maybe it would tell him what to say. "I…I'm sorry."

She glared at him and got ready to slam the door in his face when he reached out to stop it. "Please, what I said was not what I meant. You know me better than that."

"I don't know if I know you anymore."

"I will apologize to you forever if that's what it takes. I feel terribly sorry for what I said. I don't want this to end our friendship."

She sighed, trying to take his words to heart. Did Lee talk to him or did he force him to apologize? Then again, she knew that from what he said and how he said it that he meant it. If he had been forced, he could have just said he was sorry and walk away.

"How can I trust you now, Neji? I thought—" she stopped and turned away.

Neji grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Tell me. I want to know what you thought."

She shook him off. "You care now, don't you? I won't run back to you for you to hurt me again, Neji."

As he stepped inside the room, he felt her words cut deep into his heart. "I don't want to hurt you. You know how bad I felt when Lee found me and told me that I made you cry?"

She shoved him away from her, mentally cursing Lee for mentioning to Neji that she had been crying. "I bet that made you feel more powerful, didn't it?"

"You honestly think that made me feel powerful? Tenten, I only want to make you smile, to make you happy. I never in my life wanted to make you cry. I know how strong you are, and I know you're a hard person to break. To know that I did that to you, I broke you down, it kills me. You…you mean too much to me."

They were both silent, and Neji reached out to put his hand back on her shoulder. "If you believe that I do not care for you, I will do everything in my power to prove you wrong."

She looked away. How could she tell him off when he sounded so sincere? When he stepped closer to her, she began to panic. How was she going to think straight with him inches away from her?

Neji grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I don't want you to hate me, but I will wait for your forgiveness."

"You're dating Sakura. Is that why you yelled at me today? Is that why you left yesterday, because you didn't want me to ruin your relationship?"

He remembered that he hadn't told her why he had left. But one thing came first. "I am _not_ dating Sakura. I never was." Tenten let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She was thankful that she at least still had Neji, for however long until someone else took him. He continued. "Last night, I had to meet with Hiashi. I would have stayed, but he made it seem very important. I was going to tell you, but things kept coming up. I am sorry."

She let out another breath. Maybe she just had everything wrong about him. "As for today, I cannot explain my rude behavior. I can only ask for your forgiveness. In a way, I wanted to get back at you, because you hurt me when you laughed when I thought you would have supported me."

Her eyes widened. _She_ had _hurt_ Neji? She was going to say something, but he stopped her.

"Do not apologize to me. I do not deserve it." He turned and began walking away, knowing that the conversation was over. He had said what he never thought he would admit, but if it worked, he would do it again.

"Neji," she whispered as he opened the door. He turned to her, but she looked away.

He spoke up for her. "Promise me something," he said, his voice quiet as well. "Promise me that you will come to training tomorrow."

He braved looking up into her face and joy filled his heart when she smiled at him. "Will you help me pick up my weapons?"

He nodded, smiling at her as well. "I will."

Even though what he wanted to say was: _I'll do anything__ for you._

_

* * *

_Okay, so there's that. I hope that I didn't move too fast with Neji and Tenten, but I thought it was time for them to be happy. Plus, I needed them to be on good terms so Neji could do what he's going to do next. So far, they're looking good! Thanks for reading! 

_Kratos Wilder_

**Next Chapter: **_The Routine: "Hiashi-sama, I have someone in mind to date."_


	5. The Routine

**::A/N::** I usually don't update until I have two chapters written ahead of time, but it was Christmas, and for a present, I thought I would update. It's a little later than I wanted it to be up, but I have been sleeping and eating all day. Plus, a friend found Tales manga for me, so I have been reading that. Anyways, like always, I hope this was good and most of all **Merry Christmas!!** Hope you all had a wonderful day!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would have been the best Christmas present I got. But I didn't...**

* * *

**

**The Routine**

Neji went home, somewhat happy to know that Tenten wasn't mad at him, or if she was, she didn't show it. What made him feel even better was that she smiled at him and joked with him like nothing ever happened. He felt relieved, and hoped that things could go as he had wanted.

When he reached the Hyuuga mansion, his first priority was to speak to Hiashi. He had to tell him he had someone in mind to date. Then he wondered if he would ask questions about her, like how he knew her. What were her traits? What was she like? What was her family like? Why did he like her? Neji didn't want to answer any questions to save him the fear of answering incorrectly and getting scolded at by her. What if Hiashi didn't find Tenten suitable enough for him? He didn't say he couldn't date a certain person, so he had to have the option to choose. Plus, if Neji thought someone was good enough for him, Hiashi should understand. He only needed it to be for a week at least.

He sighed, knowing he had to speak to his uncle. He wouldn't mind who he dated. Hiashi only wanted what was best for him. There was even a chance he might do everything and anything in his power to help him.

Neji reached the door to his uncle's chambers and knocked softly. When he was allowed to enter, he took a seat across from Hiashi and told him the good news.

"Hiashi-sama, I have someone in mind to date."

Hiashi looked up from his paperwork with a smile on his face. "That is excellent news, Neji. May I inquire to know who you have chosen?"

_Oh no,_ Neji thought. _He might start asking me questions about her._ "I haven't asked her yet, but I plan on it tomorrow. She—" He took a deep breath before continuing. "She's my teammate, and a very good friend."

Hiashi looked surprised and Neji feared for the worst. "She's the one with all those weapons, correct? Does she like you?"

At first, Neji took it as an insult. Then he thought about it. He had a feeling she liked him; he always did. She wasn't boy-crazy like Ino or Sakura, but she seemed to keep it bottled up instead of letting it show. She would always want to include him in everything. She always wanted to do something with him, to be around him. She talked highly about him when he was around, or even if he wasn't. She at least had to look up to him. She wasn't one to show affection for anyone, but Neji might have been picking up something over the years. Whether or not she had a secret crush on him or if it was just friendship, he didn't know. Surely, either way, she wouldn't turn down a date with him. She never turned down anything else he asked of her.

"We'll find out tomorrow if she says yes."

"Do you have any back-up plans in case she doesn't work out?"

Neji knew he didn't, but in all honesty, he thought he didn't need any. It was Tenten, someone he could rely on. Besides, he highly doubted he would find anyone he would enjoy being around as much as her. If worse came to worse, he knew he could have Lee get him hooked up with someone else.

"Not at the time, no. I would prefer her over anyone else anyway."

Hiashi leaned back in his chair and smiled. "She is that special to you?"

Neji found himself looking down at his lap. "…She is."

His uncle stood up and clapped his hands together. "That is great news, Neji. I am glad that you have found the right one for you. I talked this over with the Elders and we came up with a plan. You will have to complete seven tasks in these seven days. I apologize for not telling you this as part of the deal, but the Elders requested it to be done. It's also to make sure that you are committing yourself to this girl you have chosen."

He handed him a small book, earning a confused reaction from Neji. "What is this, might I ask?"

"That is a day-by-day routine for you to go by. At the top of each page is a task for you to do for that day. You must also fill out the required fields below, such as the time and place. We are only doing this to ensure you do what you say. I would believe you anyways, but you know how the Elders are. They don't take any answer without proof."

Neji fixed his eyes on the book, terrified to see what tasks he would have to complete. Hiashi continued his explanation.

"Since we cannot have our eyes on you at all times during this week, you have to prove to us that you completed your task. The Elders might ask her every now and then, just to make sure that you aren't making anything up as you go."

Neji spoke up. "What if there is something in here that I don't agree to, or she won't let me do, or it forces an uncomfortable situation?"

Hiashi thought for a moment, then looked back at Neji. "You can tell us, and we will find something more for your liking. Things are also subject to change. For example, there is a festival that the Clan will be attending. If you two are still together when the time comes, I would like for you to bring her as well. If you agree, then that will count as your task for that day. Is that clear to you?"

Neji nodded, still fazed by the whole idea. Now he was having doubts. What if something was too hard, or he didn't know what to do?

Hiashi, seeing his nephew a little nervous, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You will do just fine, Neji. Just take this one day at a time and I know you will succeed. You seem to like the person you have chosen, so there is no doubt in my mind that this will not be difficult for you. If you need any help, you can come talk to me."

Neji nodded, thankful that he had someone other than Lee to talk to. "When does this start?"

"Tomorrow is day one. I wish you the best of luck."

-----

Neji rolled out of bed at the normal time, but he didn't want to get up. He could not sleep at all last night. He looked at page one and stopped, afraid to look any farther. Plus, Hiashi's advice was to take it one day at a time. So he decided he would complete one task and then find out what the other was. Plus, his mind wouldn't be preoccupied with a way to complete another task and screw up the one he was on. He also didn't want to know what the Elders had in store for him. He thought about them getting together and thinking of ways to humiliate a Branch member like himself. He was grateful for Hiashi; he at least had someone to turn to.

He was up and out of the Hyuuga household at quarter till six and realized he was running extremely late. He made his way to the training grounds while thoughts were running through his head. All he had to do today was first, make sure nothing came up to force himself to leave Tenten alone after their training session. Second, he just had to offer her to go somewhere to eat with him. The task didn't specify a specific time or place, so wherever she wanted to go would be alright with him.

Then doubts began entering his mind. What if she said no? Or what if she had somewhere else to be? He knew it was extremely unlikely, but the fact that it _could_ happen was worrying him. However, he knew that he would have to deal with whatever happened. He wasn't going to make her mad again.

He came to the clearing they used as their training grounds and realized he was the last one to show up.

"Geez, Neji. I was beginning to wonder if you would show up," Tenten said, twirling a kunai in her hand. "You're never late."

Lee jumped out of nowhere and landed inches away from his face, giving Neji a wake-up call. "Why is the youthful Neji so late?! Are you—?"

"I'm not sick, Lee," Neji interrupted, his heart still racing after Lee's stunt. "My apologies for being so late. I could not sleep well last night, so I was a little slow getting out of bed."

Tenten giggled and Lee gasped. "How unyouthful! No sleeping could be bad for your youth, Neji! Why couldn't you sleep?"

Neji sat down. _Maybe it was because you cursed me with lack of sleep for what I said to Tenten. _"It was just one of those days where I could not fall asleep. As for me, I am fine."

"But…your youth!"

"I'm fine," Neji stressed, causing Lee to back off. "How about we start training?"

Lee jumped into the air. "That is a marvelous idea, my youthful rival! I shall find Gai-Sensei and we shall run our many laps as youthful soldiers! I will see you two when we return from our youthful exercise!"

When Lee was gone, Neji sighed. "All I have to do to get rid of him is say something about training. He'll run laps all day long."

Tenten laughed. "He's not that bad to be around anymore."

"No, perhaps not, but how can you stand his youthful talk? Doesn't that drive you crazy?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, but it's something I've gotten used to. Lee wouldn't be Lee without saying something on youth every time he speaks."

Neji knew she was right, so he put the topic to rest. He stood up and glanced over at her again. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "I'm always ready."

They sparred like they usually did for three hours, then took a break, and continued until Neji had Tenten pinned up against a tree.

Neji had won again.

"One day, I am going to be able to beat you," Tenten said with a smile, trying to catch her breath. Neji just smirked, sitting down across from her.

"Keep dreaming."

She threw her water bottle at him. "Just you wait, Neji. You never thought Lee would be able to be as great as he is either."

He didn't say she couldn't be great; she already was. How many people could do what she could do? With her skills, she could have been one of the most feared ninja in Konoha. He just didn't know how to tell her that.

"You're getting better," he finally said after they were silent for a while. She smiled at him and sat down against a tree.

"You beat me quicker today. Last time it took a while."

"Time has nothing to do with it. I just got lucky and caught you quicker."

She smiled and looked down at the ground. Neji Hyuuga had just complimented her! How long had she been waiting for him to say something like that?

"I have something to ask you." Neji waited until she looked up at him. His mind was now focused on completing the first task. However, he was still a little worried to how she would react. He could not lose out this early in the challenge.

When Neji was quiet, she responded. "What?"

He shook his head; it might take him a while to get it out. "Let's clean up here. I believe we have done enough for now."

She sighed. She thought he was going to ask her something along the lines of, "Do you want to get something to eat?" or "Are you doing anything later on tonight?" Who was she kidding? Neji would never ask her something like that.

Neji caught her looking upset, and he wondered what he had said to make her look like she did. Was she expecting him to say something else? Maybe she was expecting him to ask her to go eat with him.

He took a deep breath, and hoped his instincts were right. "Would you like to get something to eat? It has been a while since either of us has eaten."

Tenten almost fell over. Had he read her mind? Unsure of what to say, or even how to react, she gave him a small smile and nodded. "Uh…sure. Where do you want to go?"

One of the few things he knew about dates was that the girl got to choose where they ate and he would be there to pay. It wasn't up to him, and he was fine with that.

"Wherever you want to go is fine with me."

Then she laughed. "Surely you're not making this a date, are you?"

Was that a good thing, or a bad thing? Neji shrugged his shoulders. "Are you making it out to be a date?"

Now it was her turn to feel out of place. "Um…"

He cut her off. "I do not mind if this is a date. I believe you might find this much more entertaining than picking up your weapons."

When she regained her composure, she dropped her head, making Neji a little nervous. What did he say wrong this time? What if she really had somewhere else to be?

"I don't have any money on me, Neji. If we could stop by my place and—"

"No," he said, putting a hand up to stop her. "You pick the place and I will pay. You might see me as a cold-hearted person, but at least I am still a gentleman." He held out his hand to help her stand.

She didn't take it right away and her eyes fell from his. "I don't see you like that, Neji. You're more…anti-social. Everyone has their own personalities. You just have a unique one."

He lowered himself to her level and forced her to look at him. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

She laughed softly. "You know how I said that Lee wouldn't be Lee without his youthful talk? You wouldn't be Neji without your cool attitude."

He smiled and stood back up, offering his hand once again. "Just tell me where you would like to go for our first date."

* * *

I apologize for the OOCness, and I hope I didn't move to fast. To defend myself, Neji is on a time limit. He needs to book it now. Plus it's hard to keep him IC when he's in a situation like this. I also hope Hiashi wasn't too bad. I was worried I made him seem strange, but that's just how he's going to be... 

Once again, Merry Christmas to all and Happy New Year!! (when the time comes!)

_Kratos Wilder_

**Next Chapter: **_The Date: "Then, join me for a meal."_


	6. The Date

**::A/N::** I actually wrote a lot in the past few days, so I decided to go ahead and upload this. When I was writing it, I didn't like it at all, so I hope that through my days of changing and editing, it was able to become better. Anyways, thanks to all of my reviewers and readers! You guys are awesome! I can't say it enough!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about making Neji out of character. **

* * *

**

**The Date**

They walked away from the training grounds in silence. Tenten still couldn't believe that Neji had just asked her on a date. She walked quietly beside him, wondering if this was just an apology for his actions. She knew better than to think she stood a chance to date Neji.

On the other hand, Neji was trying to come up with something to say. He wasn't one for talking and preferred the silence instead. He was just a little nervous, and the silence was only making it worse. Nothing came to his mind. He hated starting a conversation, especially when he enjoyed the silence.

But he swallowed his pride and decided to say something. "So, where would you like to go?" It wasn't what he wanted to say, but it was a question he would have to ask eventually.

She was quiet, which made him worry. "You don't have to do this, Neji. I already accepted your apology."

He wanted to laugh at her innocence. Yes, he wanted to make it up to her for his rude behavior, but task number one was a date. "Then, join me for a meal. What are you hungry for?"

She turned to him and forced a smile. "Whatever you want is fine with me."

"No, that is not what I asked you. I asked where _you_ wanted to go." It would have been so much easier not to argue and pick someplace cheap and quick, but he didn't want to make her mad and he wanted to see her smile because of him. He didn't mind where they went, as long as she was happy.

"Neji, it's not a big deal."

"It is to me, so stop arguing and pick somewhere." When she looked away from him, he was worried that he came across too strong. She stopped walking and his heart fell. What if she said forget it because he was being an ass?

"I'm sorry, Tenten. I didn't mean to come across like that. I just want you to pick where you want to go."

"I know. I'm sorry for making you so frustrated."

He braved putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do not be sorry; I was not frustrated. I just wanted to make you happy."

She held back a laugh. _He _wanted to make her happy? She kept telling herself that she was going to wake up from this dream and Neji would go back to his stoic self.

"So, where would you like to go?" Neji asked again, drawing her out of her thoughts.

Knowing she wasn't going to win the argument, she stopped to think of something they would both like and wouldn't be a burden on him. The first place that came to her mind was the ramen shop, but she knew Naruto would be there, and Neji would be devising a way of getting rid of him instead of talking to her. There was that one place Neji always talked about, but she knew it was way too expensive. They could always go to the restaurant where Lee had his first drinking escapade, but she didn't even know if they were welcome anymore.

"I really don't know, Neji. How about you help me out?" she asked when nothing else came to mind. Surely he got around more often than her and had a few ideas in mind.

He smiled. "Well, I do know of a place where Hiashi takes us for celebrations. I find it quite interesting. I just don't know if you would like it or not."

She gasped. "Neji! You told me that place was expensive! I don't want to go—"

He held up a hand to silence her. "I have already told you, Tenten, that money is not an issue here. If you would like me to take you there, I will be more than happy to. If you would like to go somewhere else, you can just tell me."

Well, she asked for some help, and he seemed somewhat eager to take her there. She just had to pick something cheap off the menu so she wouldn't feel so bad. "If you don't mind, I guess it will be okay."

He shook his head. "I don't mind. Do you?"

How long was he going to argue his point? Yes, she understood that when going on a date, the man was supposed to pay. But this wasn't a _real_ date, more like, a friendly lunch together. Right?

He sighed. "Well, there is another place—"

She stopped him. "No, it's okay. I would like to go to this place you talk so highly about. If you like it, I think anyone would."

He smiled and the two began walking again. "Just because I am strict in other areas, such as fighting, that doesn't mean I am picky when it comes to food."

She turned away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he said and waved off her apology. Then, the two were quiet as they continued to walk through the streets of Konoha. Neji wanted to say something to break the silence, but once again, he just didn't know how to start a conversation.

He swallowed. Why was it so hard to talk to her when he did it so easily before? He didn't want to bring up training to save him the chance of saying something wrong that could offend her, like he did the night before. He could talk about daily things, but he almost never talked about stuff like that.

"Where exactly is this place again?" Tenten said, bringing him out of his thoughts. He silently thanked her for sparing him the start of the conversation.

"It's not too far from here. I would assume a few more minutes. You're not getting tired, are you?"

She laughed softly. "Well, since you walked all over me in training, no, I'm not tired in the least bit. I'm more hungry than tired."

He smiled back at her. "Good. Now I will be able to tell if you like this place or not."

She lowered her head. Great, so now Neji was going to be watching her. As if she needed to be more nervous. What if she didn't like this place because she was used to eating generic and cheap food and not the real stuff? The last thing she wanted to do was insult Neji when he was doing this out of the goodness of his own heart. She may lose every chance of eating with him again.

Neji sensed her fear, but couldn't find something to say to her. They kept walking until Neji stopped in front of a series of buildings.

"Well, we're almost there."

Tenten froze. This was a part of town she never went to, more like, wasn't allowed. She immediately felt out of place. People walking around wore silk robes and real diamonds, excellent manners and speaking patterns. She had to be walking in an area where only the richest of people in Konoha walked. The minute she stepped into view, everyone stopped and stared at her.

Neji turned to her. "Don't worry about them. They don't like seeing new people around here."

She inched closer to Neji. She didn't think that was the problem. Yes, she was someone they hadn't seen before, but she had a feeling they knew she didn't belong there.

Feeling the need to calm her nerves, he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He could tell she didn't want to be here from her reaction to the stares she received, but he walked past the crowds towards the restaurant.

"Do not let them bother you," he told her. He didn't want this to ruin a perfectly good day with her. He would destroy every single one of those people if they did so.

"They keep looking at me," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He smiled as they kept moving. "They're just jealous."

From the way he was holding her, she seemed to have relaxed. He looked down at her face and saw a small smile. He walked on until they came in front of a smaller building. Neji let go of Tenten and walked to the door, holding it open for her, waiting for her to go in.

But she was frozen to her spot. She had never seen Neji act so…caring, so gentleman-like. When Neji looked at her again, she forced herself to walk in to avoid question. When she was inside, she gasped at how clean and spacious the place was. It wasn't crowded, for it was still earlier on in the day. Neji had told her it was a dinner place. And it looked like it too. The room was darker with glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Candles were centered on every table. The tables were made from marble and reflected the light from the candles and the chandeliers. Tenten had never been in a place like this. It was like she walked into a dream, where everything was first class and nothing but the best.

"Welcome, Mr. Hyuuga. Would it be two for today?" Tenten turned her attention to the older man standing in front of them. He gave a smile to Neji as he turned his back. "If you would, please follow me. I shall escort you to your table."

Neji let her walk in front of her as they reached their table. The host put the menus in front of them and smiled again at Neji. "Enjoy your meal, Mr. Hyuuga."

Neji smiled back as the man disappeared. When he opened his menu, Tenten found herself glancing around the restaurant once again. She could already tell by the looks of it that Neji would be paying a ton of money for this meal. She should have told him she wanted something else the minute they walked in.

"You look like you have never been in a restaurant before." Tenten turned her attention to Neji, who still had his eyes on the menu.

Hiding her embarrassment, she opened up her menu to avoid him seeing her face. "This is a lot nicer than I thought it would be. I usually stick to the cheap stuff."

Neji lowered his menu. "Maybe I should take you here more often."

She didn't respond as she continued to look through the menu. As she skimmed through it, she realized that she had no idea what any of the items were, let alone how to pronounce them. Now she was going to make a fool out of herself in front of Neji.

Then she caught the prices.

"Neji! How can you afford to eat here?!"

He lowered her menu and grinned. "I told you, money isn't the problem here. If you see something you like, get it. I don't mind."

Giving up with him on that subject, she now had to find something she would like. How was she going to do that when she had no idea what anything was?

"Do you know what you want?" she asked. Maybe if he liked it, she would get the same thing he did.

"I get the same thing every time. I don't know if you would like it or not."

She sighed, hoping that he would have said it was good and she should get it too. That way, she could be spared the trouble of saying it.

"Do you know what _you_ want?"

She frantically tried to pick something she could attempt to say easily, but of course, nothing was that simple. She sighed. "I don't know. What would you think I would like?"

He caught her off guard with his question. "You can't read it, can you?"

She retaliated, "I can read!"

He laughed. "That's not what I meant. Don't feel too bad. I had to have Hiashi explain everything to me when I was here for my first time, and my second."

She let out a breath, happy to know she wasn't the only person who couldn't understand it. "Well, what would I like?"

He turned his menu around and pointed to a word. "I think you would like this. I could be wrong, though."

Neji, wrong? That almost made her laugh. She nodded her head as their waiter came to take their order. Neji ordered what they wanted as Tenten sat in amazement as he said their order so easily, like it came naturally to him. The man left and she smiled at Neji.

"You obviously learned quickly."

He shook his head. "I've just been here enough times with Hiashi. That's why I just get the same thing; it's the only thing I can say. I tried my best with yours."

She giggled, and he smiled. He was just so content to see her happy after all he had said in the past few days. When their food came a few minutes later, much to Neji's surprise, she stared at the food placed before her. He grew worried that it wasn't at all what she would like.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't hear her tell him he guessed wrong.

"…Nothing. Look at this plate! This meal looks like something you would see professional cooks make! I've never seen anything like this! And you wonder why it costs so much!"

He sighed, giving her a soft smile. She was still amazed by the place, and now she was amazed at the food. How could he blame her though? She was used to living life her way. Maybe he would have to show her around more often when they finished training.

He began to eat while she continued to examine her food. She looked like she didn't want to mess up the placement of the food on her plate for fear of insulting someone.

"You can eat it, you know. It's not there for you to look at."

She looked to pick up her fork when she realized there was more than one. Her eyes widened again. "Does it matter which one I use?"

He almost choked on his food. When he cleared his throat, he answered her question. "Well, you're supposed to work your way from the outside, but no one here will care which one you use."

She looked down again, then put her hands on her lap. "I'm sorry. I feel so out of place here, Neji."

It was then that he realized how uncomfortable she was. She was masking her discomfort with her shock. He only wanted to take her here for a memory she wouldn't forget, but now she would remember how out of place she felt. What was he thinking? She wasn't used to living this kind of lifestyle, and now he was worried he had overdone it.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I brought you here. I wanted this to be something you would remember."

She looked into his eyes, forcing a smile. "We could have gone anywhere and I would have been happy. This place is nice, though. I will definitely remember this forever." She randomly picked a fork and slowly began eating her meal. Neji waited to see how she reacted.

"Well, how do you like it?"

She smiled again. "I can see why it's expensive. The cooks really know what they're doing."

He was relieved to know that she like it. He didn't know what he was going to do if she didn't. He felt himself relax and he leaned back against his seat. "I'm glad you like it. I was worried for a moment that you wouldn't."

She swallowed and laughed. "I'm not picky, Neji. I could eat anything."

He watched as she continued to finish up. The waiter brought their bill and Tenten took him by surprise when she grabbed it first.

"You're not paying. Besides, you told me you don't have any money."

She gasped when she found the total. "You really want to pay for this?! Are you crazy?!"

He grabbed it out of her hand. "Yes, I am going to pay for it. No, I am not crazy. And maybe I will take you here again sometime."

"I won't let you pay for me. So, it might be a long while before you can take me back here."

Neji reached into his pocket and handed the waiter the bill. "Keep the change." He then turned to her as he got out of his chair. He held out his hand. "I assume you would like to go home. I appreciate you coming with me. I quite enjoyed it."

She smiled as she extended her hand and held on to his as she got up. When she was standing, she realized she was inches away from him. He smiled at her when she turned her head away, trying to cover up the tint of red that crept up on her face.

"I will walk you home."

"It's alright. Your place is close and mine's on the other side of town. I'll be okay."

He pulled on her arm, catching her off guard as she fell against his body. He wanted to just wrap his arms around her and hold her against him, but he chose against it and just enjoyed the second of her being so close to him before she quickly jumped back. He could have sworn he caught that blush again.

"Sorry about that."

What was she sorry about? He wanted to do it again. For some reason, she was rather cute when she was flustered. "There is no need to apologize. Now," he said as he offered his hand again. "I am going to walk you home."

She sighed, knowing by now that Neji was going to do whatever he said. She learned earlier on in the day that he was going to win any argument they started. She took his hand again with a smile on her face as they left the restaurant, knowing the memories of her first date with Neji would remain in her heart.

Neji, on the other hand, was not only happy to have spent time with her, but to have completed task one.

* * *

There you have it. I think Neji is just going to be out of character throughout this whole story. I can't keep him in. Like I said before, I did not like this chapter and I wanted it to be better, but I couldn't figure out how to do it. I at least hope it wasn't horrible. Thanks again for reading at least! 

_Kratos Wilder_

**Next Chapter:**_ The Reaction: "So, you are just using her to complete this challenge?"_


	7. The Reaction

**::A/N:: **Well, I see it has been a while...way a while, and I am so sorry. School and my financial issues are to blame. Blame them! Anyways, I've had this written for a while, but didn't want to post it until I had another chapter written. Since today is my last day of class and then spring break, I hope to occupy my time writing this. I hope you like this chapter, since it's so late. Hopefully it won't happen again!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would have my own place by now and doing well. But I don't.**

* * *

**

**The Reaction**

"Thank you for walking me home. You really didn't have to do it."

Neji just smirked. Tenten had been saying that the whole way back to her place. It didn't bother him at all. He liked spending time with her and enjoyed the small talk they shared. They came close to his house and she demanded him to go home, but he refused to let her walk the rest of the way home alone. He usually accompanied her home after training anyway. Why was this so much of a shock to her?

"It's quite alright. I guess you can say it's a habit," he told her as she unlocked her door. "I will see you at training tomorrow."

She turned to him and laughed. "Of course. Thank you again for all of this. It's something I won't forget."

He nodded. Success. He would go home and write down details he remembered, knowing that if the Elders didn't believe him, she would back his story up. He turned away with a smile on his face. Task number one was complete.

"I will see you in the morning." With that said, Neji walked away.

"Good night, Neji," Tenten whispered as she shut the door. She was still getting over the events of the day. Surely Neji just needed her for that one day to prove to someone…something. Her heart fell when she thought of the idea of him using her. He told her he wouldn't, that he wouldn't hurt her again. But Neji would never ask her on a date, and he did. He would never take her somewhere fancy like that, but he did. He had to have done it for a reason; she just couldn't imagine him doing it out of the kindness of his own heart.

Or maybe he was? He hadn't seen him act like that before, but there were things he said and did that proved he hadn't changed. He still walked her home, and they shared a few words, just like all the other times he walked her home. He could have ditched her when they were close enough to his house, but he didn't. Perhaps there was something there.

She almost laughed. There couldn't be anything there. They were just friends. Friends could go eat somewhere together. He usually walked her home, so that wasn't anything new and surprising. Maybe it would change over time, for better or worse. She just hoped that he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their friendship. He almost made that mistake once, and he seemed determined not to do it again.

She sat down and sighed. She would just see what happened the next day. For now, she was just happy for the day he gave her.

-----

Neji fell on his bed the minute he was home. He wanted to train, but he didn't want to walk all the way back to Tenten's place just to ask her. She would probably tell him no anyway, and he didn't want to anger her after the day they had.

He shot up after thinking things over. Now that he was through with task one, he could find out what was in store for him tomorrow. He reached under his pillow and grabbed the book that Hiashi gave him. Grabbing something to write with from the table next to him, he opened up to task one and looked at the information to fill in.

He wrote in the time, place and a few more details like what they ate and even how much it cost. He also added in walking her home afterwards. Maybe he would get bonus points for small things like that.

Once he was satisfied with his information, he turned the page and braced himself for an embarrassing situation. He sighed when it was something small.

Task two: buy her something.

Maybe he had the Elders wrong. Or were they making him think that he could succeed and the last few would be worse than anything? He was tempted to look through the book to see what they had in mind so he could talk to Hiashi to have them changed. Then he smirked. He was Neji Hyuuga. He could do anything anyone threw at him. He would show the Elders what he was made of.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door that made him jump to attention. Regaining his composure, he spoke up. "Come in."

As he thought, or as he hoped, Hiashi came into his room and shut the door behind him. "So, how did day one go for you?"

Hiashi sat in a chair near his bed while Neji leaned back against the wall. "It went well. We went to that restaurant you take Hinata and myself to every now and then."

He was amazed that Neji would offer to take her there on their first date. "Did she like it?"

"I think she did. She was nervous going into that area. She's not used to our way of living."

Hiashi smiled. "I suggest that you show her around more often if she'll soon be part of this way of living."

Neji shot a look at Hiashi. "What are you saying? She's a friend."

"Ah, but an important friend I believe you feel something for."

He turned away, thankful for the shadow of the room to hide his reaction. "She's a friend," he re-stated with more emphasis than before.

Hiashi just smiled. "Well, I am glad that so far, things are going good for you." Neji was quiet. If he said anything now, he might embarrass himself even more. Why did he think that they were so close after one successful day? Was Hiashi shocked that he gotten this far?

"Do you believe I can succeed? You seem rather surprised I got this far."

His uncle merely shook his head. "Come now, Neji. I truly believe you can do this. I am just eager to see why you agreed to this ordeal."

He had his attention. "What do you mean?"

Hiashi continued. "What I am trying to express is you seemed quite anxious to accept this offer. It was like you had someone in mind to marry instead of whomever we chose for you. Or someone whom you would upset if you were taken."

Neji looked away. In all honesty, he couldn't picture another girl in his life, but at the same time, he couldn't imagine being married to anyone. He also had a feeling that if he did get married, Tenten would be upset. Not that he could see her in any other way than a friend, but he saw the hurt in her eyes when she thought he was dating Sakura. He didn't want to see her like that again.

However, the reason he accepted wasn't about marriage; it was about escaping his supposed fate. He didn't want to have someone chosen for him when he was able to do so for himself. He worked so hard to change his view on life, so he refused to be pulled back into it.

"Was she the one you had in mind?"

Neji almost laughed. "Absolutely not. She is my friend, and she is nothing more."

Hiashi crossed his arms and frowned. "So, you are just using her to complete this challenge?"

Neji's voice caught in his throat. It was partially true; he knew she would help him prosper. However, he knew if she found out he was _using_ her like he told her he wouldn't, he would be in way over his head. He just had to keep that from her, and all would be okay.

"That is not true. I very much enjoyed spending time with her today and I look forward to spending more time with her this week."

Hiashi sighed and stood up, a look of unease on his face. "Understand this Neji. I see a bright future for you. However, it will not be so bright if you do not value those who will remain in your life. Perhaps you are right when you claim you two are friends and nothing more. I only ask that you do not overlook the possibility. People are placed in your life for a reason."

Neji smirked. "I do not believe in fate anymore."

Hiashi looked back over his shoulder. "Fate has nothing to do with this, Neji. Do not be so blind as to believe that there is nothing there when it is all that you ever had." Neji was silent. He had rarely heard his uncle speak to him like that. What was he trying to tell him?

Seeing the confusion on Neji's face, Hiashi turned to the young man. "Answer me this, Neji. Where would you be without them?"

Neji looked down and thought about his question. Where _would_ he be without Tenten, without Lee, without the few Hyuuga's he could rely on?

But when he looked up to answer, Hiashi was gone.

-----

Tenten woke up to the loud and obnoxious beeping of the alarm. She threw her head under a pillow, but it failed to block out the irritating noise. Throwing the pillow aside, she slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, but was too tired to remove it. Why did they have to train so early? Why could she not fall asleep last night? Why was she thinking of _Neji_ last night?

Slowly, she forced herself to get out of bed and get ready for the day ahead of her. She wondered if Neji would do something today. Would he yell at her, do something to make her regret ever going to eat with him yesterday? Would he surprise her and take her somewhere else, or do something else with her? She hoped for the latter, but told herself not to be shocked if he didn't do anything.

When she was ready to go, she grabbed her scrolls sitting by the door and walked into the chilly morning. She hated training so early in the morning because not only was it so early, but cold. Then again, by the time the sun was high in the sky, she wished for that cold weather again.

"Hn. I was wondering if you were coming at all."

Tenten jumped, startled to hear someone beside her. She turned her head and got another shock.

"Neji?! What are you doing here?! I'm not running _that_ late!"

He turned to her with a smirk on his face. "I am quite aware of the time. I just wanted to meet you before training so Lee and Gai wouldn't interfere."

_Interfere? _What was running through that mind of his? He stepped closer to her and she took a step back, a little worried with what he was going to do. When her back hit the door, she held her hands in front of her, telling him to keep his distance.

"What exactly do you want, Neji? You're starting to creep me out."

His smirk grew into a smile as he reached into his pocket. "Sorry. I just came to give you this. Call it a late birthday present."

Now she was confused. "Neji, you gave me a present. You don't have to give me another now."

He reached out his other hand and grabbed hers, then turned it over and placed the small box in her palm. "Take it anyway. Call it…the present I didn't get for you on your birthday."

Then she frowned and put a hand on her hip. "What is up with you, Neji? First you act like you hate me and want nothing to do with me. Now, you keep giving me things? Why?"

He never let go of her hand. "You're my friend. I think it's about time you deserve something like this…from me." His voice faded, and she had to strain to hear him. His eyes were averted away from hers. What was he so nervous about?

She sighed, bringing his eyes back up to hers. "I'm glad that we're friends, Neji, but you don't have to do anything to prove that. Now it's making me wonder what you're _going_ to do."

Neji's hands flew up in defense. "That's not what I am doing. I promise. I don't want to hurt you."

She looked deep into his eyes. "Then tell me why you are acting so…unlike yourself?"

He looked away. "I suppose you do not like this change?"

They were quiet for a few seconds. Tenten reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly at her action.

"In all honesty, you're just acting like the Neji I've never seen. I wish you could be like this more often, so open and seemingly enjoying yourself. I'm just so used to seeing you hide behind yourself and bottle everything up. I just wasn't ready for this, I guess."

He turned his head to look back at her. "I'll walk you to training."

She smiled as he faced her and extended his hand. However, she held the hand holding her present in front of his face. "I want to know what it is."

"Don't. I want you to wait and open it after training."

She sighed, but followed his order and put the small box into her pouch. "Fine. Can I at least ask why you want me to wait? Isn't that why you came to me this morning?"

He reached out and took her hand as he turned to walk towards their training ground. "Some things in life are worth waiting for."

* * *

My biggest fear is that Neji was way OOC here. I tried to make him seem himself and talk like himself, but then I got carried away. Who doesn't? Anyways, thanks for reading and bearing with me. Thanks to all my reviewers who have given me the kick I needed to get my act together! You guys are awesome!!

_Kratos Wilder_

**Next Chapter:** _The Humiliation: "I have to say _what_?!!"_


	8. The Humiliation

**::A/N::** Wow, look at me go. I have been in the mood lately, so be expecting a few more chapters soon, before I get lost in life again. Anyways, a few heads up. The present is cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything else to give. Second, the end Neji I think was way OOC and disrespectful, so I apologize. I just needed an argument. Third, Hinata pops up here, but I didn't want to type her being her stuttering self, so now you know. You can picture it. I don't need to type it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, Kisame would be a hammerhead. Wouldn't that be funny? Two people with funny eyes.**

* * *

**

**The Humiliation**

The sun had begun its descent from the sky when Neji decided to call it a day. Tenten smiled, thankful for the break. Inwardly, she cursed him. Why was he pushing her, _both_ of them, so hard? While she sat down on the ground, she wondered what happened between leaving her place in the morning to when they arrived at the training grounds. One second, he was caring. The next, he was an ass. Was Neji bipolar? She laughed at the thought.

And Neji didn't miss it. "What's so funny? I thought you were tired."

She didn't answer. How could he be so dense? He was either playing stupid or a damn good liar. And Neji was _not _stupid.

She decided to change the subjects. "Can I open my present now?"

Had she not been watching him, she never would have caught the seemingly stoic Neji melt into the gentleman he could be at times. She was amazed at his transformation by merely asking a question. It was like there were two people inside him.

"I suppose you have waited long enough. I'm just worried that you won't like it."

She gave him a pathetic look. "Then you don't know me as well as you thought. How can I not like something that _you_ gave to me?"

He took her by surprise when he sat down beside her. His actions caused her to get a little nervous. How could she concentrate with him so close to her? He also seemed a little too anxious for her liking.

So, she didn't open the small gift and turned to him instead. "First off, what is up with you lately? I know I asked before, but you seem to take me by surprise with everything you do. What are you up to?"

Now it was his turn to be taken off guard. "I told you before, I am not up to anything." Then he turned the tables. "Why do you keep asking?"

She turned her attention to the box wrapped up in her hand. She knew Neji better than to think he would be planning something to hurt her. But there was that feeling, the fear masked by her happiness every time he did something unheard for or with her that only made her wonder when the heartbreak would come.

So, she spoke what was on her mind. "I don't want you to hurt me again, Neji. People usually do things like this to apologize for past actions or to apologize ahead of time for something they're about to do."

They were both silent. Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing, or the feeling of guilt because of what _could_ happen, and Tenten couldn't believe what she had said. Now he was going to be mad at her for jumping to conclusions before she had strong facts.

Neji spoke up to break the silence. "I understand where you are coming from, and I am sorry I hurt you before." It wasn't what she thought she would hear, but it was better than what she expected.

After he knew he had her attention, he continued. "But I assure you," he said, trying to tell himself that it was _not_ a lie. "I am not planning anything to hurt you. I would never in my life plan to hurt you. I might say or do something that could come out wrong from time to time, but I will ask for your forgiveness every time. I do not _ever_ want to see you hurt again."

Something about his "speech" told her that she could trust him. When he turned his head over to hers, all she could do was smile. "I trust you, Neji. I should never have doubted you in the first place."

For a reason unknown to the prodigy, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew that he could win this bet with his family easily and her not know about it, but he knew he was lying. Perhaps it was the fact that she believed him that hurt him even more.

"I guess I'll go ahead and open it."

Her voice brought him back to the current issue: her present. He watched as she slowly removed the paper from the box and pulled off the lid. He prayed that she liked it, because he couldn't find too much on short notice…by himself. When he heard her gasp beside him, he released his breath.

"Neji! This is beautiful!" The joy in her voice was calming to Neji. He slowly felt himself smiling as she took out and inspected her new weapon. He gave her a kunai, but not an ordinary one. The salesperson told him it was made of the finest materials; the blade was made from the strongest of all metals; the hilt was carved from diamonds and outlined with gold trimming. It wasn't meant to be fought with, but for someone with an interest in collecting things like this, it would work. It was an outdated sort of thing to buy her, but it was nice, it was something she told him she would like, and it was from him.

While she continued her inspection, he spoke up. "I didn't want you to use it against me. That's why I made you wait."

"Where did you find this? I put it on my list of things to get someday, but I can never find a place that sells them! Or find the money! You didn't spend _that_ much, did you?"

Neji was just happy to hear the excitement in her voice. He was expecting a simple thank you, but she was truly happy with her new gift. "I _am _Neji Hyuuga. I have my ways," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Tenten shot him a look, then surprised him by throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you so much, Neji. You really don't know how much this means to me."

Neji only sat in her arms, outwardly smiling at her joy and excitement. Inside, he was just as happy; he had successfully completed task number two.

-----

Neji could have sworn he was walking on clouds as he entered the Hyuuga mansion that night. Eager to write down the day's events and to see what would be his third successful task, he made his way to his room, ignoring the strange looks from the other Hyuuga members as he passed them. Nothing would bother him now.

When he reached his room, he dug for the book and jotted down what happened and how happy Tenten had been with her new gift. Happily, he turned the page, feeling anxious to see his next task. The first two had gone well, better than what he had expected. He was on a role, and he felt like there was nothing that was going to stop him now.

Then he saw the task.

"_What_?!! I have to say _what_?!" As quickly has he was angered by the simple, yet complex task, he stormed out of his room to find Hiashi. He was _not_ going to go through with this. A few Hyuuga's who saw him come in happy were very confused at his sudden change in attitude. However, Neji paid them no heed as he flew past them in his rage.

Without even waiting for a reply from his uncle, when he reached his door, he pushed it open and slammed the book on his desk. "This is a joke, Hiashi! How can you—?" He faded off when he realized that no one was there.

Neji, being the proud person he was, shook off his uncle's absence and his intrusion like he did not storm in a room and begin yelling at someone who was not there. At least no one had heard his protest. Now, he became even more angered by his uncle's absence. He needed to talk to him! Where was he when he needed to talk to him the most?! He always talked to Neji about every other day, so why not now?!

Too angry to even notice, he walked out the room and slammed into his cousin. After realizing what he just did, he bowed and apologized. "Forgive me, Hinata-sama. I did not mean to run into you."

Hinata merely shook her head. "It's okay, Neji-ni-san." Typical. She usually didn't mind what he did. After accepting her usual forgiveness, his need to find Hiashi became his top priority again.

"Can you tell me where Hiashi-sama went? I need to speak with him. It is urgent."

When Hinata turned away, Neji knew he was screwed. "He went to a meeting. He won't be home for a while."

_Damn__it! _He cursed in his mind. Why, of all times, did he have to be gone now? He thanked Hinata, for what, he didn't know, and then made his way back to his room. However, he ran into another Hyuuga along the way. This time, he was not sorry for the run-in. When he saw who he was, he wished he had knocked him over.

"Is something the matter, young Neji?"

Neji mentally cursed the luck he was having. Respect was the only thing keeping him from throwing the elder's face into the wall. "No, nothing is wrong."

But the elder was not stupid. "I sense you are frustrated with your tasks, yes?"

He nearly came out and yelled at him, but he had to calm himself before making a grave mistake. Hiashi was the one he needed to talk to. The Elders would only laugh at the fact he wouldn't do something this small. But it wasn't small to Neji. He also knew his best chance for a better alternative was through Hiashi. Until he could speak to him, he had to remain quiet.

Instead, he decided to play with the elder. "I am not frustrated. In fact, just the opposite. I am actually quite honored to do these tasks. Had it not been for such ideas, I would be marrying the girl you would have chosen for me. I thank you for that."

Clearly, the elder had been offended, like Neji had wanted. He had hoped Neji would break and the Main Branch would be able keep him under their control. If he was able to make decisions on his own, such as marriage, it wouldn't be too much longer before he could possibly ruin the Clan as a whole, or so they thought.

Neji began to walk away, head held high after fooling the elder, but the older man grabbed his arm. "That woman you are seeing, you need to stop now."

That caught his attention. He turned his head over his shoulders and glared at the elder. "What does it matter to you?"

Now the roles had reversed, and Neji found himself being played with by the elder. "You seem to like her a lot. I would be careful, Neji. You deserve someone worthy of your class. She's like a snake, waiting for the right moment to attack and destroy who you are. Surely you don't want someone of her class to dishonor your name?"

Neji didn't think he could clench his fists any harder without throwing them at the smiling elder's face. Had no one else been staring at the heated verbal fight, and the person in front of him had been someone other than a high class Hyuuga, he would have killed them for speaking so low of Tenten. Although he could not abuse the elder, he could not let him have the last words.

"I would rather have my name dishonored by you and live happily with her than for her to dishonor me and be trampled on by fools like you."

The anger in the elder's eyes was priceless to Neji. "You watch your tongue, Hyuuga. With an attitude like that, it will not take long for you to be dishonored here."

Out of anger, Neji snapped back. "Perhaps you are correct. I'll be dishonored by you and the Elders. But I have people outside these walls who will never dishonor me." Before the elder could reply, Neji turned his back and stormed off to his room. Out of frustration, he slammed the door and threw the book across the room.

So much for being on a roll.

* * *

Okay, so like I said before, Neji was way out of line, but it happened, and I liked him yelling. So I kept it. You don't like, I don't care. Again I thank my wonderful reviewers, because I was literally stunned at how many I got the first night. Thanks a million again!!! 

_Kratos Wilder_

**Next Chapter: **_The Phrase: "Surely saying something meaningless isn't too hard to do?"_


	9. The Phrase

**::A/N::** I am on a role. I hope everyone who reviewed got my reply, cause I finally felt it was time for me to thank you personally. If you didn't get one...boycott me. I apologize. Maybe I will give you free cookies?

Anyways, this personally, was my favorite chapter. I love writing Lee and love making Neji do a lot of things you would never see him do. So I hope you enjoy because I did!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would refuse to let the dubbed version call Lee's drunken fist Loopy!! Who the hell calls it loopy?!**

* * *

**

**The Phrase**

For the first time in her life, when her alarm clock went off, Tenten was out of bed instead of hitting the snooze button. Not only was she out of bed, she felt ready to face the day. She began to think of what Neji would surprise her with. In all honesty, she didn't mind, as long as they spent time together. Maybe she had him all wrong before. Perhaps they _could_ be more than just friends.

As she got ready to go, she wondered if Neji was going to walk her to training like he did the day before. Even though they shared few words, it was his presence and the fact he had shown up _at_ her place that made it special. The mere thought of him being there a second time made her get ready quicker. In five minutes, she was ready to go.

Tenten took a deep breath before stepping outside into the cold morning. Her heart fell when Neji wasn't there.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath. Instead of walking back inside to buy some more time before she had to leave, she decided to go on ahead to the field. Maybe Neji would be waiting for her there.

As she entered the wooded area, she looked around for her teammate. Usually, Neji would be sitting up against the same tree he often waited by, but that spot was empty. She began to worry; Neji was usually there before she was. She told herself that he was just running a little late and would show up in a few minutes. After all, she was there earlier than she had ever been before.

"Tenten!!!" Once again, she nearly jumped out of her skin at the shouts from her _other_ teammate. "How is the youthful flower of the group?!"

Why was Lee there so early as well? Was he waiting for Gai-Sensei to show up so they could run their laps? Surely they needed more than twenty minutes to run them before training. However, she wouldn't be surprised if that was their challenge. They did some crazy things from time to time.

"What are you doing here so early? And why do you keep yelling at me to get my attention?"

A sad look crossed Lee's face, but was soon replaced with a flash of white. "I was hoping to talk to you to see how your youthful time with Neji has been!"

Tenten rolled her eyes and sat down. "He's been acting strange. Did you tell him to—"

"No!" Lee shouted to stop her. "I didn't tell him to do anything! All of his youthfulness has been from the bottom of his youthful spirit!"

When she didn't respond, Lee frowned. "Do you not believe he is doing this out of youth?"

Tenten just shook her head. "I don't know, Lee. I've tried so hard to tell myself that he has changed and that the cold person I knew before is gone. But that's kind of like going a day without hearing _you_ say youth. It's…different."

Lee smiled. "Do not worry youthful flower! I promise to you I will not go one day without saying youth!"

"You just proved my point. Don't you understand?" She looked up to Lee, who just stared back at her with a smile on his face. "This isn't Neji! I thought it would be nice to see him like this, but now it's just scaring me. He has to be up to something, because I don't think he would do this on his own."

"Do not believe that!" Lee shouted, so quickly that it startled Tenten. Now, he was caught in a situation he didn't want to be in. Neji would kill him…torture and _then_ kill him, if he slipped up. "What makes you say that?"

Tenten found herself growing angry with her hyper-active teammate. "Have you not been listening to me?! It almost sounds like you are in on this too! What's going on? Are you two trying to play me?"

Lee held his hands up in defense. "No! We care about our youthful flower! It's just good to see the youth shower upon two lovers!!"

Then there was a bitter silence that seemed to have lasted hours. When Tenten regained her composure, she coughed. "Lovers?"

Lee just looked away. "Youthful friends in love?"

Tenten laughed. "You know, that has to be the funniest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth. Neji doesn't love me. He never has, and he never will."

Lee frowned again. "Aw, don't say that, Tenten. Neji could love you."

"Stop it, Lee," she snapped. "It's not Neji."

"He could still admit it," Lee said quietly, more to himself than to her. But she still heard it.

"I would drop dead the minute Neji admitted loving someone. That would be the day Hell froze over."

"It's possible—!"

"No," she cut him off forcefully. "It is not possible. So drop it."

And then the training ground fell silent, like no one was there.

-----

Neji was up slightly earlier in the morning to confront Hiashi before he met with his team. He told himself that Hiashi was going to understand and help him out, hopefully by changing the task to something a little less embarrassing. He might be a little late to practice, but Lee and Tenten would get over it. This took precedence over training today.

He walked through the halls of the mansion to his uncle's office door; this time, he knocked before entering. When Hiashi beckoned him in, he opened the door and sat down across from him.

"Ah, good morning, Neji. How can I help you?"

Neji cut to the chase. "I can't do this task. Not now, not ever."

Hiashi looked at him, confused. "May I ask what it is?"

"I cannot say 'I love you' this early! She's going to think I'm crazy!"

Hiashi still wore the look of confusion. "I'm sorry, what's the problem again?"

Neji added more emphasis. "I can _not_ say 'I love you'!"

"Come again?" Hiashi asked, angering Neji even more.

"I would rather be locked up and be laughed at than tell her 'I love you'!"

Then, Hiashi broke into a smile, earning a confused look from his heated nephew. "Neji, you said it three times. I don't think you have a problem saying anything."

Neji sat across from him, furious, but shocked at the same time. "I can't tell her that! She's going to know I am up to something!"

Hiashi leaned back in his chair. "But Neji, I thought you were just using her for this challenge. Surely saying something meaningless isn't too hard to do?"

Neji sat in his chair and could not say anything in return. Maybe he had looked at this the wrong way. He didn't want anything to break up the bond of friendship he had with Tenten, but he knew that by admitting he "loved" her, either she would know he was up to something and find out, or it would be that much harder when and if she found out it was a lie. He didn't want either to happen.

When Hiashi stood up in Neji's silence, the young prodigy spoke up. "I do not want to use her for this. I do not want to lose one of my friends over something I could have used someone else for. I'm just in too deep to back out now. You have to understand, that if I—"

Hiashi held up a hand to stop him. "You chose this path, Neji. Creating your own destiny is not something that comes easily. To be free from the Fate you turned your back on, you must make your own choices. You can back out and find someone else or you can continue and hope it turns out well. I wish you the best in whatever you decide, Neji. Just remember, you can choose your own destiny, but you cannot choose your consequences."

Once again, Hiashi left the room with Neji alone and speechless.

-----

"Neji! Your youth has been wasted! You are late!" Lee shouted when Neji entered the training area. However, Neji didn't say anything or even acknowledge his presence. He just sat down in his usual spot by his favorite tree without saying a word.

Lee was stunned at his rival's unusual demeanor. "Are you sick, Neji? You do not look youthful!"

Much to the dismay of Lee and Tenten, Neji remained silent.

"Lee asked you a question, Neji," Tenten said when he didn't reply. But once again, Neji opted not to say a word.

Lee walked over to Tenten's side, still looking at Neji. "I think he is sick."

Tenten only glared at where Neji was sitting. "I just think he's being an ass."

Neji turned his head over to his teammates. "I am not in the mood to be playing games with you two this early in the morning."

"Well, excuse us for worrying!"

"No, I am not sick! Maybe I am being an ass, but I am not in the mood to care right now."

Lee almost fell over laughing. "You must be sick, Neji! You admitted to being unyouthful!"

Neji stood up and brushed off his robes, then turned to walk away. "Call me what you like, but I do not need this from you two. I'm going to train alone today."

As Neji walked away, Tenten turned to Lee. "I'm going to go talk to him. Surely something happened with his family."

"Ah, or maybe with his stomach!"

"I don't think he is sick, Lee."

He turned to her. "Then what do you think is wrong with him?"

Tenten started to walk after Neji. "I'm going to find out."

-----

"Why are you following me?" Neji asked when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Why are you acting like this? If you want to say something, say it." Oh, she had no idea how that came across to Neji. It was like Fate was laughing at him, teasing him because of the fool he had to make himself out to be with such a simple phrase.

"It's nothing that concerns you, so leave." He mentally smacked himself for coming across so strong. In all actuality, he wanted her to stay and get it over with, and then go home and hide in the solitude of his room for the day...or the rest of his life.

Thankfully, Tenten did not go anywhere and sat down beside him. "You know, you are acting more like the Neji I remember. I knew you had to be down there somewhere."

He turned to her, wanting to yell and tell her to get lost, but was met by a smile. "You find something amusing?"

She laughed. "Yeah…you. You are one interesting character, Neji. I thought I had you figured out, but I don't. Yet another surprise."

"I tend to surprise people."

"Whatever, Neji," she laughed again. Her surprising happiness was making Neji extremely uncomfortable. He couldn't say it this early in the day and have the whole day wasted, but he thought it might be a good time. She was happy and he seemed irritated. If he told her, then the next day he could claim he wasn't himself, or as Lee would have it, sick. It was better than telling her when he was as carefree as he had been with her in the past few days.

So, he took a deep breath, and prepared to get it over with. "I…"

Tenten stopped laughing and turned her attention to him. "…What?"

Now he was stuck. He had never before been so nervous. Damn the Elders to hell! "I…had something to tell you."

Again, she waited. "What?"

It was then Neji wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He had to look like an idiot now. He stood up off the ground, earning a confused look from Tenten.

"Neji! What were you going to tell me?!"

Something told him to run and run fast and never look back, but instead, he turned his head over his shoulder and prepared for the worst.

"I…" But he couldn't do it. "I was wondering if you could come over for dinner tomorrow. My uncle would like to meet you."

Then Neji turned away from her and cursed. He was close, but now he would never be able say it. He had the right time and opportunity, and he blew it.

Tenten laughed. "That's it? You seemed so worked up. But since I don't have anything going on, I guess I—"

"I love you."

He had said it quickly and quietly, to the point where she might not have heard it. However, the suffocating silence that followed only proved him wrong. He was not about to turn and see her reaction. So, since he had successful made a fool out of himself and completed what he set out to do, he began to walk away.

Until she stopped him. "Wait…what did you just say?"

However, once Neji Hyuuga said something once, he was not going to repeat himself. "You heard me." And this time, nothing stopped him as he walked away.

Tenten could have sworn the world had stopped moving. She figured she misunderstood him, because he was Neji Hyuuga after all. He didn't "love" anything. Maybe there really was something wrong with him. He didn't usually act like that…if ever.

A few minutes later, Lee walked up behind her and looked around the area. "Aw, Neji is gone! I wanted to know what was taking so long!" When he looked over at Tenten and saw the shock on her face, he immediately grew anxious. "Oh, Tenten!! Tell me what happened!! Did you find out what was wrong with the youthful Neji?!"

It took her a few minutes to comprehend that Lee had asked her a question, but when she turned to him, his look was complete confusion.

"I think you're right, Lee."

"About what?"

Tenten turned her gaze back to where Neji had last been. "I think he is sick."

* * *

So there ya have it. Neji said it, without meaning. Is there really something wrong with Neji? You may never know, but I do! Thanks again to all who read and review. You guys are the bomb!

_Kratos Wilder_

**Next Chapter:**_ The Dinner: "What a wonderful idea. This can serve as your fourth task!"_


	10. The Dinner

**::A/N::** Before you read this, I did not intend for the ending to come out the way it did. However, when I wrote it, I liked it, so I kept it. Also, Hiashi seems to be a little non-Hyugga-ish in here, but whatever. Once again, Neji is OOC, but that should be understood at this point. I also want to point out that the quote Hiashi says to Neji is going to have a HUGE impact on him. Just an FYI.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, Lee would have killed Sasuke before the Chunnin Exams. **

* * *

**

**The Dinner**

Neji sat in his room, feeling like he would never be able to confront anyone for the rest of his life. He felt like a fool. He wanted to know Tenten's reaction, but at the same time, he didn't. He would be lucky if she ever talked to him again.

It was late and Neji had not set foot outside his room since he had returned. He didn't want to talk to anybody. He didn't want to see any Hyuuga, not even Hiashi. Sure he was happy that he managed to spit out the dreaded phrase, but now he wished he had just asked for her forgiveness and found someone else.

But he couldn't do that either. Reason one: she would know his acts were a front and he _was_ using her, and he wouldn't stand to see her hurt again. But now she had to be thinking he was being forced into doing all of this. She knew he would _never_ in his right mind tell _anyone_ he loved them. However, he made the mistake in getting her involved in the first place. He had no choice but to keep going with what he had planned.

His mind was thrown from his thoughts when he heard a light tapping on his door. He groaned, but allowed the person on the other side to step inside.

He was thankful it was only Hiashi. He could at least talk to him, even thought he didn't want to talk about it at all. "You have locked yourself in your room for quite a while, Neji. Is something the matter?"

_No, nothing at all.__ I just want my room to break apart from the world so I can live alone for the rest of my life!_ "I'm fine," was all Neji could come up with.

Hiashi wasn't fooled. "Neji, something is obviously wrong with you. Are you not feeling well?"

Great, so now Lee's reasoning for weird behavior was spreading, even to his family. Now Neji was beginning to think there really _was_ something wrong with him. "I feel fine."

"Did you go through with your task?"

There was a silence that made Neji extremely uncomfortable. Hiashi took it to mean that Neji had done what he set out to do.

"Are you ashamed for telling her you loved her?"

Neji leaned up against the wall, folding his arms across his chest in disgust. "I should have told her that I was involved in a challenge that made me take her to lunch and buy her something special, but I couldn't. I didn't want to upset her again. But she has to know something is going on now."

"Did you mean it?"

He looked over at his uncle in confusion. "Mean what?" After thinking for a while, Neji retorted, "I do _not_ love her."

Hiashi continued to stare into his nephew's eyes. "Did you mean it, Neji?" he asked, emphasizing each word. Obviously, Hiashi wasn't going to take a simple 'no' for an answer. Neji thought harder, trying to decide if he really meant it or not. He had always told himself they were friends, but everyone, including some members of his family, was asking him about his attitude toward Tenten. Even people on the street would stop him and ask him what was up with the two of them.

However, when he looked back at his uncle, he sighed. "No, I do not love her. She is a friend and I value her friendship. But I do not love her."

Hiashi seemed satisfied with the response, but kept asking about it. "Why do you not love her? You seem quite happy when you are with her."

Finally, Neji stood up, angry and irritated. "Why do you care?! It's like you are trying to get me to marry her. That wasn't what the deal was! _I_ am supposed to find someone _I_ want to marry!"

"But if you do not feel love, Neji, how will you ever find the right person?"

Giving up on the argument, Neji sat back down, defeated. "Maybe love isn't something I was meant to feel. I am alright with that."

Hiashi merely smiled and Neji braced himself for his words of advice. "I recall a moment when two Hyuuga members got into a heated argument that ended in one saying, 'I would rather live my life with her than to be dishonored by her.' Perhaps you were there watching it?"

Neji felt the walls of his room cave in and it became difficult to breathe. "I know what I said. However, that was not love."

"Ah, but you do not know what love is." Neji knew he had lost the battle now. However, Hiashi surprised him and spoke back up. "Although, I can see your argument. Love is not something to be taken lightly. The answer is not going to come to you overnight. Remember this: love isn't finding someone you can live with; it's finding someone you can't live without."

His uncle's last phrase jumped out at Neji. He often wondered what his life would be like had he been married, had he constantly had someone beside him. He never looked at it the other way around.

"It's getting late, Neji. You should get some rest." Hiashi stood up and prepared to make his leave when Neji grabbed his attention.

"Wait. I asked her today if she could come over for dinner tomorrow. It slipped, but I can't lie about that now. What I am supposed to do?"

Hiashi brightened immediately. "What a wonderful idea. This can serve as your fourth task! I shall inform the Elders at once to start making preparations."

Neji took a second to take in his uncle's happiness, then spoke up. "You really want to do this? I was just—"

"No, this will be your next task. Perhaps this can make up for putting you in such a dreaded situation today. Besides, I would love to meet this friend of yours, as would the Elders."

That was what Neji was worried about. They were going to make his life a living hell in front of her, or worse yet, make _her_ out to be a fool. However, Hiashi was already telling the few Hyuuga's who passed by that the house needed to be cleaned to perfection to prepare for a guest.

Neji just fell back on his bed as Hiashi carried the announcement throughout the house. When he couldn't hear him any longer, he reached for the book he had not touched since his encounter with the elder and wrote as little as possible about his third task.

He didn't even bother to look at the fourth.

-----

Neji felt he was out of his mind when he walked to Tenten's place the next night after failing to show up for training that morning. However, if he had the guts to say "I love you" to her, surely he could face her after the fact.

When he knocked on her door, he prayed she wouldn't remember anything from the day before. Today, he just had to invite her to eat with his family and walk her to and from the mansion. Then he began to wonder what he would do if she said no? How would the Hyuuga's who put this event together feel if he came back alone?

"Neji! I was so worried you were really sick!" Had it not been for Tenten's voice, Neji would have thought it was Lee.

He braved looking up at her and then he saw the worry on her face. So, he decided it was a good time to make the excuse he had in mind for his stunt the morning before. "I am sorry. I haven't been feeling well lately. I've been saying and doing things I regret often now."

However, the look she gave him told him she didn't believe it. Did she really know he was lying? Was this how it was going to end?

"Yeah, I know you are sick. So why are you here? I don't want to catch what _you_ have."

Neji picked up a hint of anger in her voice. Then he realized what he had said and knew how it came out. "I didn't mean it like that. I've been fighting a lot with my family and have been stressed out over many things. But I have enjoyed my time with you. I can get away from all of that." He wanted to go on, but he stopped. Hiashi's words echoed in his head. _"It's finding someone you can't live without."_

Tenten just leaned up against the door frame. "So, what brings you here? I assume you want to talk."

Neji released a breath. "I was actually wondering if you would like to come over for dinner. Like you said, you have nothing going on, right? Hiashi-sama would like to meet you." Surely she wouldn't say no to that?

She sighed and took a step back. "Do I have to get dressed up, because I don't have anything too nice?"

Neji smiled, happy to know the uncomfortable feeling was gone and she wasn't mad at him. "You do not have to worry about making an impression on them."

She glanced at him like he was crazy. "Neji, I am going to feel out of place! Maybe I shouldn't—"

"Please come. Hiashi-sama would be disappointed if you didn't show up." Make it look like Hiashi was going to be upset when in all actuality, _he_ would be.

She sighed again, giving in. "Fine, just let me get ready. I refuse to go looking like this."

He waited outside for her and was thankful all was going well. So far, she was either clueless to his attitude or hiding the fact she knew he was up to something. However, he didn't know which one was worse.

After a few minutes of waiting outside her door, she came out and sighed as she shut her door. "I'm going to stick out so bad at your house, Neji. I don't live like you do, and I sure as hell don't have the money your family does."

They began walking and Neji shook his head. "You seem rather happy with the life you have. That's all that matters."

She chuckled beside him. "I don't know. When I see people like your family with nice things, it only makes me want to find out how they got all of that. I'm not as happy as you think, Neji."

"It's not as easy as _you_ think living with a family that has plenty of resources either. Many Hyuuga members are not as happy as some of the people who do not have a lot. It depends on the person and what makes them happy."

"What about you? Are you one of those Hyuuga members who are not happy?"

He thought about her question. Yes, he was happy to be part of such a strong family. But he did not have the independence he thought he had. In some ways, he thought Lee and Tenten were always happy because they didn't have anyone telling them what to do.

"It would depend. I am proud of the family I am in, but when I see people like you and Lee, I seem to have a different take on what 'happy' means. You have the freedom that I have not had until recently. Being around both of you has made me realize what I have been missing." Then, Hiashi's words hit him again. What would he be missing if Lee and Tenten were out of his life?

They both were quiet after Neji was through speaking. However, the silence was killing him. The silence allowed his mind to wonder about the challenge and what would happen if Tenten found out the truth.

"How about you? You asked me if I was happy, so are you?"

Tenten just stared at the ground as they kept walking. "I guess."

Was that it? "You guess?" Neji asked when she didn't continue.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Then Neji stopped in front of her and made her look at him. "Why won't you tell me?"

She just shook her head. "I don't know. I just don't want to." When she pushed past him, he grew worried that something was wrong and he was the reason for it.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

She stopped walking, but didn't turn to face him. Neji began to panic; she had to have known he was up to something. "Just don't worry about it, Neji."

Deciding it was best just to drop it, he left it at that and walked to catch back up with her. The rest of the walk to the mansion was done in silence.

When they reached the front door, Neji reached for the handle but the door flew wide open. "Ah, I was wondering when you would get here, Neji. Some people here are hungry."

Neji stepped aside and introduced Tenten to Hiashi. "Hiashi-sama, this is Tenten." Tenten gave him a nervous smile as Hiashi shook her hand.

"Come on in. We were just waiting for you." When Hiashi turned around and walked back into the house, Tenten turned to Neji.

"I don't know if I can do this. I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of your family."

Neji smiled. "You do not need to worry about that. They will not think that of you."

But she wouldn't give up. "I can't do this. I shouldn't have come in the first place."

He grabbed her arm before she could walk away from him. "What's wrong? You were acting just fine when I arrived at your place. What happened?"

But instead of answering, she freed her arm from his grasp and began to walk off. However, Neji couldn't let her walk away. He _had_ to finish the task. He was so close to completing another one. He couldn't lose her now.

"Please, Tenten. We walked this far. You can—"

"Don't you understand, Neji?" she snapped as she turned around, making Neji uneasy. "I don't belong here! I know your family is just going to ask me questions on what my life is like and why I don't know anything about it! They'll ask me how come someone so highly talked about is walking around with someone like me! I can't do it, Neji. I won't."

Neji wanted to say something in return, but his voice was caught in his throat as he watched her walk away.

"Neji? Is everything okay? We're ready to begin now," Hiashi called from behind him. However, Neji was too stunned to even hear his uncle's shout. All that was running through his mind was how upset Tenten looked before she walked away.

"Neji? Is something wrong?" Hiashi asked as he put a hand on his shoulder, scaring Neji slightly. Hiashi asked his question again. "Is something wrong, Neji?"

The young Hyuuga kept his eyes staring at the space in front of him. "Yeah, I just lost the bet."

* * *

So that is that. I was going to have the family embarrass Neji, but while I was typing, I thought it would be better to have her walk off and jepordize his task instead. So, I hope it was a good ending, because you will not see the alternative. Haha. 

Thanks again to my reviewers who are so kind and generous and awesome. Peace be with you!

_Kratos Wilder_

**Next Chapter: **_The Excuse: "Some people do not realize what they have until it's gone."_


	11. The Excuse

**::A/N::** I was hoping to have the story finished by the end of my spring break, but it's not looking to well. I start my new job Friday so it might take longer than I thought. But I hope to have new chapters up as soon as possible. I have everything planned out, so now it's just a matter of typing it.

A big thanks to rallybabe89 who caught my grammer error a few chapters ago. I can't believe I didn't catch that sooner. Thanks for pointing that out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, Gaara would always carry around a teddy. Who would think he would be evil then?!**

* * *

**

**The Excuse**

Neji refused to eat with the Hyuuga's that night. Instead, he went straight back into his room. Hiashi had asked him to join and eat anyways, but Neji was far too upset to sit in a room with people he didn't care to be around. He needed to be alone now.

For hours, Neji just stared at the ceiling above his bed, trying to figure out what went wrong. He knew that was a long list, but he was so certain that he could pull this off without Tenten getting upset. And here he was, on task four, and he already lost it. However, she didn't yell at him for lying to her; she yelled because she was scared. Did that mean that she _still_ didn't know? Maybe he still had a chance. Maybe he had it all wrong.

So, he got up off his bed and took off down the halls of the mansion. He didn't stop to answer Hiashi as to where he was headed. Neji knew he would figure it out sooner or later. All he cared about now was finding Tenten so he could talk about what happened. And he didn't stop until he was back at her place, staring at the front door.

He raised his hand to knock, but froze for an unknown reason. A strong urge told him to stop and go back home. This was the end of the bet for him. But Neji knew she was his best chance. He couldn't turn down the opportunity he had, not now. Not when he had come this far.

"I had a feeling you were going to be here."

Neji had been so caught up in his feelings that he didn't even notice Tenten walk up from behind him. Where did she go? It had been quite a while since he saw her leave. How did he manage to beat her back to her place?

"Where have you been? It's been a—"

"Don't start with me, Neji. Why are you here?" she asked as she leaned up against the wall.

Neji looked away. "I did not mean to drag you to the mansion. If you didn't want to go, why didn't you tell me?"

Tenten sighed and pushed herself off the wall. She didn't answer him as she reached into her pocket to pull out the key.

"Wait," Neji said, pulling her arm away from the door. "If you are mad at me, tell me."

She was quiet for a while, as if trying to decide if she was going to tell him. Finally, she turned her body to face him. "Fine, I am mad at you. You've been making yourself out to be a whole different person, and I hate to say it, but I have been falling for it. I thought you were doing all of this because you cared about me. Well, you proved me wrong yesterday. You should have kept your mouth shut."

She turned back around, but Neji stepped in between her and the door. "What if I told you I meant it?" He immediately wanted to take it back, because he didn't, and she would just grow angrier with him.

He wasn't expecting an answer, so her voice caught him by surprise. "You know, I did believe you loved me for a while. It wasn't until you _said_ it that I knew you fooled me."

She pushed past him to get to the door while Neji stood still, thinking about what she had said. He had really got to her. He was thinking about this all wrong. He should have known that spending more time with her was going to make her think that he really did love her.

But did he really love her?

"…Wait, I didn't mean—"

"To what, Neji?" she snapped. "To get to me like this? I guess you're not too much to blame. After all, I was the one who _let_ you get to me. I can't believe I thought you actually cared about me!"

"I wouldn't be here now if I didn't care about you. If you were anybody else, I wouldn't care. I can't stand for you to be mad at me again." _I can't live without you_. He silently cursed Hiashi for getting into his mind as he glared at the floor. He didn't _love_ her. Caring and loving were two different feelings.

But the fear of living the rest of his life without her scared him. Once again, his mind echoed his uncle's words, _"It's finding someone you can't live without."_

"Please, hear me out," Neji said with his head down, trying to get his thoughts together. He knew what he wanted to say, what he _needed _to say. He needed her to help him finish what he set out to do. Maybe a few more days with her would help him figure out if this fear of living without her was because he loved her or not. He took a deep breath and said what was on his mind. "I can't imagine where I would be without you."

It was quiet again, but Neji was too afraid to look up. He waited for her to say something, anything to let him know she understood. Maybe she would give him another chance. After a few minutes in silence, Neji couldn't wait anymore and looked up.

And all he saw was the door.

-----

Tenten sat with her back against the door, trying to tell herself that Neji did not say what he just did. While he was looking away, she angrily walked inside and was careful not to make a noise to let him know she didn't care. Yes, she was furious with him and wanted him to leave, but it was another thing to slam the door in his face and regret it the next day.

However, instead of walking away, she found herself sitting behind the door when she heard his voice again. She thought he was going to walk away, but he didn't. She should have walked away from the door, but she couldn't. In a way, she wanted to hear what he had to say. She wanted him to tell her how sorry he was for fooling her like he had. She wanted to see _him_ in pain for once.

But she didn't hear what she expected to hear at all. "I can't imagine where I would be without you."

She could have sworn that her heart stopped beating. She told herself it was just his way of trying to apologize so he could hurt her again. But there was a feeling that told he was being honest. He was speaking from his heart. His tone gave away that much. She rarely heard him speak in such a way.

She wanted to open the door and tell him she was sorry for snapping at him, but she didn't. She couldn't get her body to move. He had struck something in her and her body was still adjusting to his words. How could she hate him when he sounded hurt, afraid…characteristics that she would never want to hear from him? She wanted so badly to hurt him the way he had hurt her, but now she regretted it. Whether or not he cared about her, she cared about him.

Finally, she stood up and found the courage to open the door to try to talk to him. But Neji wasn't there. She looked around the area to see if he was walking away, but he was gone. Upset with herself, she shut the door and fell back against it.

And then she let her tears fall for the person she loved.

-----

Neji was soaked to the bone when he arrived at the Hyuuga Mansion. Of course, it had to start raining, but he didn't care. The pounding rain on his skin had no effect on him whatsoever. In fact, he didn't even notice he was soaked until Hiashi told him to change clothes before he caught a cold.

But what Hiashi didn't know was that he would rather have caught the cold then feel the way he did.

When he changed, he fell back on his bed. He was furious with himself for being so stupid to ask her to be a part of this challenge. He should have known it was too risky, but he overlooked that for _his_ personal goals. And now, not only did he lose his chance to change his Fate; he had lost one of his closest friends.

"I assume it did not go well."

Neji had been too consumed in his thoughts and his own disappointment to even hear Hiashi step into his room. However, the younger Hyuuga didn't acknowledge the elder.

Hiashi sat down next in a chair next to his bed. He had seen Neji like this once: when his father died. It was very disturbing to see him so upset now. "I am sorry for getting you into this, Neji. I was hoping that this challenge would be meaningful to you. I did not want it to hurt you."

"You don't need to apologize," Neji said quietly. He continued to stare up at the ceiling, but at least he was talking.

Hiashi, for once, didn't know what to say to his nephew. He knew that he cared about his friend, but now he had the feeling he _didn't_ know at all. The two of them had to have been extremely close for Neji to look so upset.

"You remember what you told me, about finding someone I can't live without? I thought about that today. I realized that I don't know if I can live my life without her. She's been such a huge part of my life for almost eight years. Why am I now realizing how important she is to me now that she's gone?"

Hiashi wanted to smile at Neji's response, but he knew it wasn't a good time. "Some people do not realize what they have until it's gone."

Neji sat up. "Does this mean I have lost her forever?"

"Let me ask you this," Hiashi said. "If you were her, would _you_ take you back?"

Neji didn't respond right away. He thought about all the stupid things he had done. He thought about all the lying he did, all the yelling he did. He began to wonder why in the world she took him back the first time. "No," he finally spat out. "I would not take me back."

He expected Hiashi to take his answer and leave, but he leaned forward and asked, "Then what would it take for you to take you back?"

Once again, he made Neji think long and hard about his question. What would he have to do for Tenten to accept him again, to be his friend? "I would do anything for her. The fear of losing her forever scares me."

"Then use that fear to help you. If you do not fake that fear, then I can assure you, with how close you two seem to be, she won't let you fight that fear alone. She might be more cautious with what you do, but she will be there for you."

Then Neji went back to staring at the ceiling. "But that doesn't matter anymore. I've lost this bet. What's the point of telling her—?"

"If you only want to be her friend so you can succeed, then you do not care about her. You need to make a choice, Neji. What is more important to you? This challenge, or her friendship? I guarantee that if you put her friendship on the line for this challenge again, you will never be able to get it back."

"You really think that?" Neji asked as he watched Hiashi stand up.

"That choice is up to you, Neji. But answer this before you choose: can you really live with yourself if you use her again for your personal achievement?"

"She's my only hope. I cannot do this without her help."

"Then do what you must, Neji. The only way to learn is to make mistakes and learn from them. All I am saying is to think about it. You have two options, both with outcomes that can affect your life. Choose wisely, Neji."

And without saying another word, Hiashi left Neji alone.

* * *

Not the ending I was hoping for, but I couldn't figure out how to continue it, so I stopped and saved it for the next chapter. I have to say thanks to my favi reviewers who liked the ending in the last chapter. I was afraid it was bad, so thanks. So I hope there was enough drama here, because I didn't want to write anymore. It made me sad. Anyways, thanks again for reading. Peace until next time!

_Kratos Wilder_

**Next Chapter: **_The Test: "You did nothing wrong; I did."_


	12. The Test

**::A/N:: **I am sorry I didn't put a new chapter up yesterday. It wasn't a good day. It might be a while before the next one is out, only because I have work on the weekends and homework I haven't finished. Oh well, hopefully no one takes the ending to be a cliffy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have to say I didn't.**

* * *

**

**The Test**

Neji made sure he was up extremely early the next morning so he could meet Tenten before training. He didn't want to confront her if she was still angry with him, but he kept telling himself he would do anything to earn her trust back. He walked out the door quietly so he wouldn't wake up the people still asleep.

As he walked down the isolated roads, his mind was racing with things to say. He couldn't apologize and expect that to work. He didn't want to tell her about the challenge to avoid the possibility of never talking to her again. He thought it would be better to act like it never happened and she was never a part of it.

When he reached his destination, he leaned up against the wall. He was a little early, and he knew from past experiences that Tenten did not like to wake up earlier than she had to. He would wait, and pray that today wasn't one of the days she decided to be late. Since he didn't want her to know he was there (he wanted it to be more of a surprise), she would have to come out on her own.

To his dismay, he didn't have to wait long. He realized he had no clue how he was going to go about talking to her. He thought he would have more time; this was the earliest he had ever seen her up. Why was she up so early to begin with?

"Neji?" she asked when she shut her door. There was a hint of surprise in her voice, but probably because she wasn't expecting to see him for a while.

However, Neji's nerves kept him from replying. What was he supposed to say? He planned out a few things while he was walking, but they were long gone now. He had to have looked like a fool.

"Why are you here this early?" She wasn't cold, and to Neji's disbelief, she didn't seem angry at all. In fact, she seemed as nervous as he was. Perhaps this was a good sign.

Neji cleared his throat when he couldn't answer her question. What was wrong with him? It was like her presence had shut down his ways of communication. But he would just have to be stronger than that. He had too much at stake to remain silent.

"I was hoping to talk to you…before training." He felt such a huge load being pulled off his shoulders after replying. The demon binding his tongue had lost the battle with his mind. Neji had never been more relieved.

"Oh," was all she could say. Neji realized she was being awfully quiet and avoiding talking too much. He decided to take that to mean _he_ was the one who was supposed to be doing all of the talking.

"About yesterday, I know I hurt you, and I should have seen it coming. I enjoy spending time with you, but you are right. I think I got ahead of myself. For that, I am sorry. But I am not sorry for the time I spent with you."

He hoped it was good enough, because he didn't plan on saying any of what he just did. He took it to mean that he had spoken from his heart, and not his mind.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Neji."

_That_ wasn't what he expected from her. "What?"

She sighed and stared at the ground. "What you said yesterday, I heard you. Something like, you didn't know where you would be without me. I thought it was another joke up your sleeve, but for some reason, I knew you meant it. I tried to find you, but you were already gone. I don't want to see you hurt, Neji. It's not you."

For a moment, Neji thought that he was in a dream, that he really was still asleep back at the mansion. He came here and expected her to yell at him, for him to literally have to get on his knees and plead with her to be friends again. This was _not_ what he thought would happen. How could she be sorry after all he had done to her?

"Why are you apologizing to me? You did nothing wrong; I did."

She slowly nodded her head. "Maybe you did, but you tried to apologize and I wouldn't listen to you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Against Neji's wishes, he found himself pulling her into his arms. He mentally screamed at himself to stop, but another feeling told him it was the best thing to do.

"I'm sorry, Neji," she whispered against him. He just held her tighter. He was so happy to not only have earned her friendship back, but to be able to hold her in his arms without having some stupid task telling him he needed to do it.

Screw the tasks. He didn't care anymore. She had forgiven him, and that was all that he wanted.

-----

When Neji arrived home from training, Hiashi was immediately in front of him. "I take it everything went well? You seem very happy."

Neji nodded his head. "I am. We are back to being friends again."

Hiashi smiled. "That is excellent news, Neji. I am very proud of you. You have made the right decision."

He only nodded in return. "But I will still figure out a way to succeed. If I cannot, then it can cause larger problems in the future. For now, I am happy with being her friend again."

"You still can succeed. I decided that since you could not fulfill the fourth task, you had to make a choice instead. Since you chose correctly, I am allowing you to move on to task five."

Neji nearly fell over. "What?!"

Hiashi put a hand on his shoulder. "That was the task I set for you. It will do for your fourth, so you do not have to start all over. You may proceed to the next task and I will inform the Elders about what happened."

Neji was still shocked. "You…you are really going to allow me to continue?"

Hiashi nodded his head, his smile still on his face. "I knew what I asked of you was going to be difficult. However, the reason I proposed this challenge to you was to make you think about making choices and living with the consequences. If you were to throw her aside for the hope of someone else coming along to aid you in your success, than I had failed. If everyone could get what they wanted easily, why would anyone try if it was too difficult? You proved to me that you are not like that. You made a decision for the right reason. That is a personal achievement, Neji."

Neji smiled; this already great day was just getting better. "Will the Elders agree with this?"

Hiashi turned his back and began walking away. "They'll have something coming if they do not," he replied over his shoulder and winked at Neji.

For the first time, Neji laughed at his uncle.

When he was gone, Neji decided to find out what he had to do next. He was excited; he didn't feel like that too often. However, he learned not to think all was fine from the last time he was so happy. What goes up must come down.

And his point was proven when he found the book and read the next task. "Damn it! I should have known something like this would happen!" he yelled. Damn the Elders to hell with their embarrassing tasks! What did they have against him to make him do stuff like this?

However, when he reread it, he realized it wasn't as bad as he made it out to be. He immediately released a breath in relief.

Task five: sleep over at her place. It was better than how Neji took it to mean the first time: sleep _with_ her. Then he wondered if that's what the Elders wanted him to think.

"Bastards," he grumbled beneath his breath. Of course they would have wanted him to think that. It would have made it _that_ much harder.

Hell, he would have rather said 'I love you' over and over again.

But it didn't matter what they wanted him to think; he was not stupid. He would just have to find some way to pull it off without _her_ worrying about it. He didn't think too hard on it, though. Tenten could trust him, so with that in mind, he grabbed a light jacket and walked out into the night. He told her to meet him back at their training grounds at seven just to talk. He didn't know why at the time; it just slipped.

Now, he knew why he said it.

-----

As it neared eight that night, Neji had to think of an excuse to get her to let him stay with her. He couldn't say it straightforward without earning a slap across the face. To save him the pain, he had to find another way. It was his lucky day, however, when Tenten was the one who invited him over to her place to continue their talk.

Neji was thankful for the cold weather that night.

When they got back to her place, he began to get a little concerned. He had never once allowed himself to think about what other people thought about him, but as he walked in behind her, he could only worry about what people were thinking. Two friends talking late at night wasn't what he thought they were thinking about. He just hoped no one asked or joked about it the next day.

He sat down on the couch as she went to the small kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm alright," he replied, looking around the living room at the multiple pictures and weapons hanging on the wall.

"I can make you some tea, Neji."

He restated, "I'm fine, thank you."

He stood up and began taking a closer look at the armory and pictures on the wall when she called back at him. "I'm making you some tea, Neji."

_Yes ma'am,_ he thought, but he merely chuckled at her statement. He decided it best not to say anything else.

While she was away in the kitchen, Neji found the picture of the four of them, their team picture from years ago. He remembered when it was taken. He hated Lee back then, and hated Gai-Sensei just as much. He smiled at all the things Lee did, the way he would always challenge him to "test his youth." And, if he would lose, which was always, he would run 100 more laps and do 100 more push-ups so he could beat him the next time.

Lee never was able to defeat Neji to the present day, but Neji learned quite a bit from his obnoxious teammate. Although they were still "youthful rivals," they had a unique friendship that the Neji he was before would have never thought was possible to have.

Tenten had that affect on him as well. He didn't hate her when they first met; he was actually quite pleased to have someone normal on his team. Plus, her skills helped him strengthen his in more ways than he thought possible. Even though the only times he was around her was when they were on missions or training, he became quite fond of her and her character, to the point where going on missions without her or with another girl bothered him.

"That was a long time ago."

Neji jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. He cleared his throat to cover up the fact that she scared him. "It was a while ago. Back then, I hated Lee. It makes me wonder how we are friends now."

"Because you both got over it. Being the best in life is not everything. I know you started acting differently around him after his loss with Gaara."

And he had. He remembered watching that fight and how shocked Neji was with Lee's performance. He tried so hard, and yet it still wasn't enough. Neji admired him even more when he didn't let that loss keep him down. Lee's strength through his surgery gave him even more motivation. Even though he never told Lee, it was times like those that Neji looked up to him.

"It was an impressive fight. I didn't know Lee was that…strong."

She laughed. "I need to write that down and let Lee know you said that. He would probably have a heart attack."

"Hn," was all he could reply with.

She hit him on the shoulder. "I knew you hadn't gone anywhere with that 'hn' business of yours."

He smiled. "You're right; I haven't gone anywhere. I'm still standing here."

She hit him harder. "That's not what I meant, smart ass."

He changed the subject. "Where did you get all of these weapons?"

"Some of them I buy. Some of them I found. A few I made myself when I was bored."

He turned his head over his shoulder. "Where's the one I gave you? Is it not good enough to go on your wall?"

She shook her head. "It's _too_ good to go on my wall. I keep it in my room with a few other special things."

"Like what?" Neji asked.

"Like birthday presents you and Lee gave me. It might sound stupid, but I like to keep things like that with me. In case you haven't noticed, our last team picture isn't up here. I keep it on my dresser in my room."

"I actually did notice it was gone. But it is not stupid. I still have our first picture next to my bed."

She nearly choked on her drink. "You do? Why?"

Neji gave her a look. "It actually makes me more motivated to train. When I see the glare I gave Lee, I think of how he trained to be as strong as he is now. It makes me not want to slack off."

When she was quiet, he continued. "Though sitting right next to it is the most current one. It's amazing how much all three of us have changed."

Tenten sat down on the couch and sighed. "Yeah it is. It's kind of scary. I remember thinking I would never be this old, and now look."

Neji sat down beside her. "You think you're old?"

"Hey, when I was twelve, eighteen was old."

He chuckled. "So when you're thirty, you will be—?"

"Shut up," she replied with a glare. "I don't need to worry about that now."

Once again, Neji changed the subjects to avoid the silence. "I was wondering, there is a festival tomorrow and a few members of the Hyuuga clan were invited. However, I do not want to go unless I go with someone I know."

Tenten turned to him when he stopped. "Is this your idea of asking me to go with you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "That depends on how you look at it."

She smiled and looked away. "If it would make you happy, I guess I have nothing better to do."

"Good answer," he said with a smile on his face.

"What if I changed my mind?"

He just stared at her for a minute, then he reached out and pulled her into his arms, tightening his grip around her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She just laughed, trying to get out of his hold. "I didn't say anything."

He continued to tighten his grip as she tried to fight him off. "Maybe I just misunderstood you."

Giving in, she replied, "I would love to go with you, Neji." Satisfied, he released his hold and she fell back against him. However, she didn't sit back up, and Neji began to wonder if she was asleep. He looked down at her and saw that she was fading out.

"You're tired," he said quietly.

She just turned on her side and put her head on his chest. "If someone wouldn't have kicked my butt today at training, I would be fine."

He just smiled and braved putting his arms around her again. He watched her for a while until she closed her eyes and seemed to have fallen asleep.

At that moment, Neji could have sworn he was in heaven.

* * *

You should know by now that Neji is _not_ the Neji in the show. I just love to mess with him. Again, I hope it was good, because I wanted it to be better, but I couldn't figure out how. Thanks to all my pals who give me motivation! I will owe you cookies when I am done!

_Kratos Wilder_

**Next Chapter: **_The Festival: "You won't have to worry about that. You will be dead."_


	13. The Festival

**::A/N::** Well, this was the chapter I had been looking forward to writing, and I hate to say, I didn't like it. It's long but I wanted the festival to be more exciting. So, I'm sorry about that. At least I put it up, right?

**Important note:** The ending I had written for a long time, just because it popped in my head and I liked it. **However:** be warned that, like in movies, it is why the rating is PG-13. I hope I don't offend anyone, or totally throw Neji out of character to where he's a whole new person. It is the only time it happens, so don't worry about it happening again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, Lee would trip Neji in an episode. That would be funny!**

* * *

**

The Festival

The next day, Neji walked into the mansion with a bright expression on his face. He didn't want to seem too happy, to avoid extremely confused relatives and hounding from the Elders. He was happy, but _he_ was the only one who needed to know that.

Well, except Hiashi, only because he had come to rely on his uncle so much over the past few days. So it was natural for Hiashi to ask why he was so happy.

And he did. "I sense a very pleased spirit inside of you. Inform me of what happened."

To anybody else, it would have sounded like a demand. But Neji was very happy to tell him about his night. "I spent the night talking to her until she fell asleep. I made sure I was up before she was to make her breakfast."

Hiashi smiled. "You have proven yourself to be quite a gentleman, Neji. Was that your task, to make her breakfast that morning?"

He shook his head. "No, I had to spend the night. That was it. But I couldn't just leave and let her wake up alone. So, I thought it would be nice for her to have breakfast made when she woke up."

"That was very nice of you," Hiashi responded. "I assume she was just as shocked."

Neji let out a laugh. "Well, she would have been, I believe, if she didn't wake up before I had it made."

"Now, Neji, I still believe she would have been happy at the thought. That's all that counts."

Neji nodded happily and watched as Hiashi walked past him and down the hall, then stopped, as if he remembered something. "Ah, Neji. I assume she will be accompanying you to the festival today?"

He shot his head up, caught by surprise for a moment. "Oh, yes. I asked her and she will be going with me."

Hiashi, satisfied with his answer, turned and walked off to remind the other Hyuuga members about the festival.

Neji sighed and continued to walk to his room. When he shut the door and turned back around, he found quite a surprise.

"Lee?! How the hell did you get in here?!"

But Lee did not answer his question. "Tell me, Neji, for I am dying to know! What did you and the youthful flower do last night?"

_Oh no,_ Neji thought as he tried to tell himself to remain calm. Of course, the one person who had to think they did anything was Lee!

"We didn't do anything."

"Are there going to be little youthful Neji's running around Konoha soon?!!"

Neji wanted to kill Lee right then and there. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, Neji! I sense such a youthful spirit from you! Did you give some of your youth to Tenten last night?!"

Neji had Lee up against the wall in a second. "We didn't do anything!"

Lee just smiled. "You can admit—"

"_We didn't do anything!!_" Neji said as he pounded Lee into the wall again. "Am I clear?"

"Aw, but Neji, it's not something to be ashamed about! You're spreading your youth—"

"Damn it, Lee! We didn't do anything! There will be no child because we didn't do anything!! How many times will I have to tell you before it gets through your thick head!?"

Lee stared at him, followed by a blinding smile. "You are in denial, my youthful rival! May I be your child's sensei?!"

Giving up with him, Neji let him go. "Why were you following me?"

Lee stood up just as quickly as he had fallen. "I was not following you, Neji! I just happened to see you go into her house! And then, I came to speak with you here and they told me that you were not home! This is such a youthful day!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Have you told anyone about this 'escapade that didn't happen'?"

"I have not told anyone," Lee said, making Neji feel a little better. "Only because I have just figured out what happened!"

A second later, Lee was back up against the wall. "You say one word to anyone, and you will not have to worry about who will call you sensei. You will be dead."

"That's unyouthful, Neji."

"Then keep your mouth shut. Nothing happened last night, so do not go around spreading lies."

"Youthful lies, Neji," Lee corrected, only to anger Neji even more.

"You better watch your back, Lee, because if I see you saying a _word_ about this conversation to anyone, you'll wish you never did."

He let Lee go again, but the boy still had a huge smile on his face. "I will not say a word to anyone! If I do, I will run 1000 laps more than I would on any other day for the rest of my life! That is a promise," he said, sealing his promise with a Good Guy pose.

Neji just glared at him. "You won't have to worry about that. You will be dead."

"Aw, why do you have to be so unyouthful?"

"And why can't you just shut up?!" Neji snapped, clearly irritated with his teammate. "And how the hell did you get in here?"

Lee smiled. "The same way I am going to leave you and your unyouthful self!" Neji tried to stop him, but Lee jumped out the open window, the same way he got in to begin with.

"Say a word and you're a dead ninja, Lee!!" he shouted after his fleeing comrade. Lee turned and gave him a thumbs up, and then took off out of sight.

"Bastard!" he yelled. The good day he thought he would have was already turning out to be a nightmare. He locked his window, to keep intruders like Lee from entering without his permission, and sat down on his bed. He dug for his book and turned it to task five. He jotted down some of the things they talked about, her wall of weapons and pictures of the three teammates, and added that she fell asleep in his arms.

Then he marked through it. If someone like Lee read that, it would come out in a different way than what he wanted it to. He was writing down a few extra details when someone knocked on the door.

"Ah, Neji, I was wondering who you were talking to?"

And now he had to explain to his uncle that his retarded teammate had gotten the best of him. "My teammate. He was…curious about what I was up to."

Hiashi just nodded. "Ah, I see. Well then, perhaps you would like to help us get some things ready for tonight?"

Neji shut his book and stood up. He needed to get his mind off Lee's stupid intrusion. He followed behind Hiashi and silently prayed that he did not hear any questions about what he did the night before from him.

"May I ask you something, Neji?"

"Sure?" Neji wondered what he would want to know that he already didn't.

"What did you do last night?"

Neji stopped, outraged. "I didn't do anything with her!!! Why is everyone asking me that?!"

Hiashi tried to hide his smile and be serious. "Do you know what the first step is to do in an uncomfortable situation, Neji?"

He looked away. Hopefully, he was going to give him advice so he could ignore the remarks from the citizens to avoid an 'uncomfortable situation'. "No."

Then Hiashi broke out into a smile. "It's denying it ever happened."

Neji wanted to kill his uncle now. "I swear on my life that we didn't do anything! There was no sexual contact made between me and her!!"

"I understand it is difficult to admit, Neji."

"_We didn't do anything!!!_" Neji yelled, filling the hall with his anger. He wanted to keep yelling, but another Hyuuga was brave enough to intervene.

"Hiashi-sama, someone is here looking for Neji."

Knowing his luck, it would be Gai-Sensei, Shikamaru, Kiba, _someone_ Lee told about his 'night' with Tenten. He rolled his eyes and followed behind his uncle, who was still smiling.

It was times like these that he hated _all_ members of his family.

But when he reached the door, he got a surprise. "Tenten?"

Before Neji could do anything, Hiashi walked up to her. "It is so good to see you here again. What brings you to our house today?"

Neji rolled his eyes. He hoped she wasn't there to yell at him because of the rumors Lee had probably already sent around Konoha. However, if Lee had been true to his word, he didn't want Hiashi to embarrass her.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here," he said, stepping in front of his uncle. "I was going to pick you up later tonight."

She nodded. "I know, but I felt bad for running off the other day when your family was expecting me. I wanted to apologize."

Hiashi smiled and put his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "It is quite alright, my dear. Perhaps we can whip something up for you now since you walked all this way."

Neji groaned, but before he could protest, he was calling the family together to get something made. He turned to Tenten, who seemed a little shocked. "Is this really why you came here?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted to say I was sorry. I didn't know he would make me something. Plus, I wanted to say thank you for making me breakfast this morning."

Quietly, he shut the door behind him and grabbed her hand. "Is that it?"

"Well, yeah. What else did you want me to say?"

"You haven't heard anything from Lee, have you?"

She gave him a confused look. "Why would I hear something from Lee?"

Neji released his breath. "Good, I don't have to kill him yet."

Now she was really confused. "Why? What did he do?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Since you're here, you can just stay and come to the festival when we go. Unless you want to walk off again."

She smiled. "No, I don't. If I learned one thing from you, I have to guess that your family makes good food. How can I turn that down?"

Neji smirked and held the door open for her. "Be assured one thing, Tenten."

She turned around. "What?"

"I am the best cook here."

-----

Neji was slightly nervous to be around several people he did not know as they entered the festvial. A few people gave him and Tenten a look as he followed behind Hiashi. If he felt out of place, he didn't even want to think how Tenten felt.

But when he looked over at her, she seemed quite impressed with the scenery and lights. "Wow, I've always wanted to come to a big event like this at night. It kind of reminds me of a fair."

Neji smiled as they kept walking. Sometimes, she could act like such a child. "There are no rides here."

She looked over at him. "The lights remind me of a fair." Neji rolled his eyes in return. She only glared back. "So I am impressed with things like this. Please forgive me."

He chuckled, but did not reply. When Hiashi came to a stop, they did as well. Neji looked around his uncle to see the reason and found an older person and a younger man.

"This is my nephew, Neji. Neji, this is an old friend of mine." Neji gave the elder a small bow and a smile.

"It is nice to meet you."

The old man smiled at Neji. "You seem to have very respectful relatives, Hiashi. It is rare to find young people with manners these days. Oh yes, by the way, this is my son."

Neji also bowed in respect to the younger man. Then, Hiashi turned to Tenten. "And this is Neji's friend. She is very kind as well."

Tenten suddenly seemed nervous as the older man extended his hand toward her. "My, Neji has an eye for beauty, doesn't he?"

Neji turned away to hide his embarrassment as she shook his hand. When he heard Hiashi talk to his friend again, he had the guts to look back over at Tenten.

But the younger man had her attention now. "Perhaps I can get you something to eat?" he asked her. But Neji wouldn't have it. He had brought her so _he_ would do the serving. Not some stuck up son he didn't know.

He grabbed her arm before she could answer. "We were actually going to walk around for a while. We ate before we came."

The young man glared at Neji, then turned back to Tenten. "If you change your mind, I will be with my father." With another glare at Neji, the boy walked off to find his father.

Tenten turned to Neji as he continued to watch the young man fade away. "Jealous much, Neji?"

He turned his attention back to her. "Not really. I just…do not want you around the wrong person."

She laughed. "I'll take that to mean yes."

"Take it to mean whatever you like. He is not your type anyway."

"Who are you to tell me who is my type? How do you know _you_ are my type?" she asked.

He smiled. "I am Neji Hyuuga. I know a lot of things."

She rolled her eyes and laughed as he took her arm and walked down the crowded road, stopping every now and then so she could look at the small shops. He rather enjoyed her expressions when she was excited and interested. There were times he could not help but laugh at how her eyes would light up and the smallest things. Perhaps he had just taken those things for granted and missed them before.

"Are you hungry?" he asked after they had seen pretty much everything she wanted. He worried that when the time came to leave, she would want to stay and he would end up having to drag her back with him.

"Kind of, but I'll be okay until I get back home."

He began heading for the opposite side of the street where the food was sold. "I'll take that to mean yes."

She just smiled and followed him through the crowd of people to the other side. However, disappointment hit Neji when he realized that _everyone_ had to have been hungry.

"Damn it," he cursed. Every stand was crowded with people to the point where he couldn't see the stand. He turned to Tenten, who was looking back at the lights. "Do you want me to buy you the lights instead?"

She turned quickly, shocked by his question. "No, Neji. I just think they are cute. You don't see lights like this back in Konoha."

"Well, since I can't buy you food, I'll buy you the light."

"Neji, it's okay. I'm not that hungry."

But he wouldn't let her win. "I will buy you something on the way home."

"Neji—"

He put a hand up to stop her. "I will say it again. I _will_ buy you something on the way home."

She gave up. "Fine."

Satisfied, he began walking away from stands and the hungry people. "Perhaps I should walk you home now. There really isn't too much to do here now that we've looked at everything."

She shrugged. "I am here for you, Neji. Whatever you want to do is fine."

He took that to mean 'okay.' He grabbed her arm and pushed through the people until they finally began to clear out. "If I would have known it was going to be so boring, I wouldn't have asked you to waste your time. I apologize."

She shook her head. "Don't think that. I thought it was nice. I haven't been to something like that before, unless it was on a mission. _Those_ are boring."

Neji cocked his head in confusion. "You think our missions are boring?"

She slapped him and he smiled. "That's not what I meant. The only boring missions I have been on are the escort missions where nothing happens."

"Perhaps that is a good thing," Neji said.

"Not when you want your client dead because he is an ass."

"Or your teammate," Neji responded, thinking of Lee's stunt that morning.

However, Tenten did not find it funny. "Lee is better than half the people we had to escort. You know that."

Neji nodded, just to keep her from asking questions about why he was attacking Lee. "You're right. We had to deal with some annoying clients."

"Oh well," she sighed. "Life is full of people you can't stand."

"Surely you don't mean me, right?"

She laughed. "Sometimes, Neji."

He acted like she had hurt him, which only made her smile in return. "Like how?"

"Oh, like the times when someone is offering me something to eat and you pull me away from him."

Neji stopped in his tracks. "I was saving you from utter despair."

She got a kick out of that. "Well, then I guess I need to run from you then, huh?"

He glared at her. "I'll give you a three second head start."

-----

Unfortunately for Neji, he gave her too much time; she reached the gates of Konoha before he did. She could only laugh as he walked in behind her.

"Am I too fast for you, Neji?"

He didn't allow her time to get away as he began chasing her back to her place. He knew he would catch her when she had to get her key out. And so it happened. He grabbed her around the waist before she could get the door opened.

"Dang it, Neji. Let go of me!" she laughed, trying to fight her way out of his stranglehold.

"What did you say before, about running from utter despair? Was that ass following me?"

She laughed again, but he refused to let her go. "Maybe you're confusing that guy with your ego."

Now Neji was not happy. "Is that so?"

"Would you two shut up?" some old lady yelled from the next door over. "Some people here need they're sleep!"

When the lady disappeared back inside, Neji rolled his eyes and let Tenten go. "She can kiss my ass."

Tenten slapped him upside the head. "Be nice, Neji." She opened her door and then turned back to him. "Thanks for taking me, though. I had fun."

Neji smiled. "That's always a good thing."

She shook her head with a smile on her face. "It usually is. Good night, Neji."

"Good night," he said quietly as she shut the door. His first instinct as he walked away was to bang on that old lady's door and chew her out, but he thought against it. He didn't want to be disrespectful, especially to an older person. So, he just walked the usual route home, his mind filled with excitement. He had spent yet another day with someone he cared about.

And he was only one task away from winning the bet.

When he walked into the mansion, he could tell Hiashi was still away. Most of the house was silent and dark. Either everyone was asleep or they were still out. They did leave a little early, but what else were they supposed to do? He didn't want to bore Tenten to tears.

As he reached his room, his mind began to think of what the last task would be. So far, he didn't think anything would be as bad as saying, 'I love you.' But he wouldn't put it past the Elders to have found something worse. Anxious to see what his last task would be, he reached under his pillow and opened it up to task six. He marked out the assigned task and replaced it with the festival. He wrote down a few details, and added that she came over earlier and had a decent lunch. It was just overall a good day for him.

Finally, it was time to see what the Elders had in store for his finale. He was nervous, but excited at the same time. He didn't think he would have gotten this far, and here he was, turning the page to see his last objective. When he read it out loud, his heart stopped beating.

"Ah, fuck."

* * *

Ah, I can't believe I made Neji say that. But I liked it then, and I laughed when I wrote it again. So, I stuck with it. Thanks to my reviewers who are awesome! I now have 100 plus, so cookies for everyone (and if you personally find me, I'll give you milk.) Thank you again! I can't say it enough! 

_Kratos Wilder_

**Next Chapter: **_The Finale: "All seven tasks have been completed."_


	14. The Finale

**::A/N::** It's been a while, and I was hoping to have the story done by now, given the fact we got so much snow that we literally couldn't leave. But I love snow...so I had a distraction. And to comment to a few reviewers, I hope I don't give your hopes up when I say I don't do sex scenes, so that's not it. Sorry if I disappointed some.

Also, I had to post this because it's my favi character's birthday!! May Tenten rule the world!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would have been dead at first sight!**

* * *

**

**The Finale**

Neji felt like he woke up in hell the next morning. He shouldn't have read his last task until that morning; he had nightmares that kept him up all night. He knew he shouldn't be too worried about it, that it would come naturally, but he also thought saying 'I love you' would have been much easier than he made it out to be.

And it wasn't.

On top of that, Lee had probably started some sort of rumor by now. He was preoccupied the day before, so he didn't see anyone whom Lee might have told. He was afraid that the minute he stepped out to head to training that a whole crowd of people would be waiting for him, trying to figure out the truth.

In which case, he would be calling for a funeral with no body.

With that in mind, he looked outside the door so he knew it was safe to leave. He just hoped no one popped out from behind the bushes.

Thankfully, his walk to the field was done in silence. He was also the first one there, like usual. Perhaps the day would just be a normal day, but he knew it wouldn't be. The minute Lee arrived, it was all going to change. He thought about pulling Tenten aside when she got there and do what he had to do and go about the day like he would any other.

Problem was that it was too early. He wouldn't be able to look at Tenten for the rest of the day. But at least he would have finished his challenge. However, wasn't that what Hiashi told him _not _to do? Wasn't his fourth task to chose the challenge or Tenten, and he chose her? Wouldn't he be going against his word?

"Hey, Neji." He looked up and saw Tenten smiling at him. "That old lady was out this morning and demanded you apologize when you stop by again."

He smiled. "What did you tell her?"

She sat down beside him and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, that she could kiss your ass."

"I do not believe you told her that," he replied, trying not to laugh.

However, she looked dead serious. "I actually did, Neji. She was _not_ happy about it."

"You did not; I know you better than that."

Finally, she laughed. "I hate you. I can't tell a lie around you. You're stupid Byakugan can see right through my lies!"

"Funny thing is, I didn't have it activated. I can see through your lies just fine without it."

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she stood up. "Do you want to get started?"

Neji looked up at her as she extended her hand. He thought for a minute about his task. He could make it seem like an accident, and this was a perfect chance. When she gave him a confusing look, he knew he couldn't think about it anymore without confusing her further. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him to his feet.

And then he was an inch away from her face.

"My back is turned, youthful friends! I am so sorry to have come at such an unyouthful time!"

Tenten and Neji both turned away and he was furious. Maybe that funeral would still happen. Of course Lee had to show up at the wrong time.

"Hey, Lee," Tenten said quietly, trying to hide the fact that Neji was right in her face. "You're here early."

Neji thought about how she said it to Lee. She sounded upset, like she knew what he was going to do and Lee kept it from happening. Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought.

"I could sense such youth coming from here and I couldn't miss it!"

Neji wanted to punch him in the face. "Nothing is going on, Lee." He glanced over at Tenten, whose expression fell at Neji's words. He realized after seeing her reaction that he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Aw, but after the other night, I thought that I could catch youth blooming here today!"

Both Neji and Tenten turned red; Neji from anger and Tenten from embarrassment.

"Shut up, Lee! We didn't do anything."

But Lee did not stop talking. "Not today, at least from what I can see. But I cannot wait for the day of little youthful Neji's to be running around Konoha."

Neji clenched his fists in an effort not to beat the shit out of his teammate. Tenten, however, could not believe what she heard. "What?!" She turned around and glared at Neji. "You told him that you slept over at my place?"

Neji glared at Lee, but answered her question. "No, he was there when I went in and the next morning when he went to my home to talk to me, I wasn't there."

"You really think that we slept together?" she asked Lee.

Lee smiled. "Youth is in the air!"

"Yeah, and so is death!" Neji yelled back. "I told you nothing happened, so what is so hard about believing it?!"

"How you would take it, Neji?" Tenten snapped at him. Neji looked over at her, shocked by her outburst. "I should have told you to leave. What if other people saw it too? Do you know how much trouble we could have gotten into had—?"

"But nothing happened! You fell asleep and I wasn't going to wake you up when you were comfortable!"

"Did you want people to think that we did something, Neji? Because you sound like this is exactly how you wanted this to be."

And Neji was silent. Lee just stared at both of them, afraid to say anything to worsen the situation. He waited for Neji to answer, but he never did.

"Nothing happened, Lee. No one else knows, right?"

He looked over at Tenten and nodded. "No one else knows. I made a promise to Neji that I wouldn't say a word to anyone."

Once again, she turned and glared at Neji. "Yeah, I'm sure you did."

She was getting ready to walk off when Neji caught her by the arm and pulled her aside, away from Lee. "I didn't plan for him to think that, or anyone for that matter. Lee came and told me what he thought happened. Then, I told him not to spread rumors about something that didn't happen."

She sighed. "If you're lying to me—"

"I'm not lying to you," he interrupted. "I care about you and I don't want you to think that—"

He stopped. She looked at him and he just looked away. "Think what, Neji?" When he didn't respond or move, she moved his face until their eyes locked. "What, Neji?"

He realized that they were too close again. He had another perfect opportunity that he would be foolish to pass up. He thought about just losing balance or something stupid and uncharacteristic of him, but he couldn't. So, he just answered her question.

"That I'm using you again." Then they were quiet. There was that nervous tension between them again and the feeling he should just close his eyes and lean forward and get it over with. Didn't she want this to happen as well?

"Are you?" she whispered, only making the situation that much harder for Neji. It was like she was mocking him, telling him to just do it already. His heart was pounding inside his chest, to the point he swore she could hear it.

Now his mind was a mess and he acted on instincts. "I would never do that. I promised you that I wouldn't." He was so close to her now, and it was at that time he had to do something because she had to have guessed what he was going to do.

"Youthful friends, Gai-Sensei and I are going to run our youthful laps around Konoha! We will see you tomorrow!" Lee shouted from behind them, scaring them both to death. Now Neji _really_ wanted to kill him.

Tenten sighed, sounding disappointed. "I guess we should start training then, huh?"

_Damn it, Lee!_ Neji cursed. Now he had to train with the fact that he had _two_ chances to have finished his bet! He couldn't wait to see Lee again and strangle the boy to death.

"I think we should," was all he was able to say. His eyes were glued to the last spot Lee occupied.

When he came back, Lee was a dead man.

-----

After their usual spare, Neji decided to walk Tenten home. She was tired after getting beat up by Neji. He was surprised at how they both fought, since it was that bad. It was like the incidents before training had an effect on both of them.

"I am sick and tired of you kicking my butt like that," she said quietly.

Neji smirked. "I have to do whatever it takes to make you better."

"You were holding back, you know that?" she stated. Although his feet kept him walking, he felt his world come to a stop. Had she known that he had been under too much stress to fight like he usually did?

"Is something wrong?" she asked when he was quiet.

He shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong."

To his surprised, she smiled. "Then you must be getting weak, Neji."

"What makes you think that?" he asked, stunned that she would say that.

"You were holding back on me."

It was times like this that Neji had wished he would have let her walk herself home. Unfortunately, he had a task to complete.

"You act as if you know something I don't. In fact, I do believe you were not fighting to your potential either."

She stopped walking, and he stopped at her side. When she responded, she looked at the ground. "This week you've been open about a lot of things I never thought you would be. You were acting strange this morning, so I thought you would tell me eventually, but you didn't." They were quiet for a moment, then she spoke back up. "What I'm getting at, is what were you trying to do before practice?"

She had him now. He thought about abandoning her, but then thought harder. This was his chance. If she was expecting him to do something, maybe he should just do it and get it over with. After all, his biggest fear was how she would react. If she acted like she _wanted_ him to do it, then what was holding him back?

But being the proud Hyuuga he was, he turned the tables on her. "What were you expecting?"

She looked surprised at his question, then she shook her head. "Nothing a cold, emotionless bastard would do."

She started walking, leaving Neji watching her in shock. Surely she didn't mean it, right? He words just contradicted what she said earlier. Maybe she was just adding to the tension that was driving him crazy.

He wouldn't let her know, but she was doing a damn good job of it.

When he regained his composure, he caught up to her and walked in front of her. "What were you expecting me to do?" It's not what he wanted to say, but his instincts now had control over his body instead of his mind.

She looked back up at him and sighed. "Nothing you would ever do in your lifetime."

She pushed past him, but he grabbed her arm before she got too far away from him. "What, this?"

Without another word or a second to think about it, he leaned in and kissed her.

-----

"Good evening, Neji. You look extremely well. What has happened?" Hiashi asked the minute Neji barged into his office.

Without a word, Neji dropped the book Hiashi gave him for the challenge on his desk with a smile on his face. "I did everything you asked of me. All seven tasks have been completed."

Hiashi stood up, eyes lighting up in surprise. "My, this is excellent news, Neji. I will inform the Elders immediately! In fact, this calls for a celebration! Tomorrow we will honor your achievement and let the family know about what you have done. Congratulations, Neji! You have done well."

Neji could only smile as Hiashi walked out of his office to announce that Neji had succeeded. It was over; he had proven to his family that he would not allow his life to be mapped out by any person. He would have to thank Tenten the next day for her help, without telling her about the challenge. He would just take her somewhere nice. She would think it would be another date; it would be his thank you. He was just thrilled to have finally finished what he set out to do.

Hell, he didn't even want to kill Lee anymore.

* * *

This wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, so I apologize. My mind has been on playing in the snow and my new job. Plus school starts tomorrow. Oh, and btw, to clarify why this was the last task, when I started the story I only had task one, four, six, and seven done. It wasn't until months later I filled in the gaps, so that's why the I love you was three. I needed something that wouldn't go so well. 

Anyways, thanks to everyone who has been my motivation! There should only be two or three more chapters and I hope they come soon! Thanks again!

_Kratos Wilder_

**Next Chapter: **????


	15. The Heartbreak

**:A/N: **Sorry this took me so long to get out. I actually don't have another chapter written...but there isn't too much left. Which I am very happy about, so I can finally finish a story! This was the reason I wrote the story, so I hope I made it as good as I wanted. I personally thought I could have done better, but I didn't know how to, so I left it as is. I jumped around a little too, so I hope it wasn't too bad to loose anyone. That's about it, so hope it was good!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be guns! And Sasuke would be dead!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Heartbreak**

Tenten woke up the next morning feeling extremely light headed. All night she had to convince herself that Neji had to have been sick; something had to have been wrong with him. There was just no way that he would have kissed her being his normal self. But that was the problem: Neji hadn't been his normal self for a week.

Still, whether it was a dream or it really happened, whether he was sick or normal, she had been very happy that night. All that day he acted like he wanted to, and that was half the reason she said what she did. She never would have risked toying with him if he didn't act the way he had acted. What else was she supposed to expect when he was so close to her _twice_? She could have misread it to mean something else, given the fact that she was dealing with Neji Hyuuga.

Regardless of who she was dealing with, he did do what she expected, making her the happiest person alive that night. Hell, she had been happy all week, being able to see the kind of person she wanted Neji to be. It was scary to see him act so kind, but now she knew that behind that cold exterior was a heart. Small nonetheless; he could still act arrogant at times, but it was there.

Tenten got up and decided that she would surprise him later that day, but with what, she didn't know. He could very well be standing outside her door…again, ready to surprise her. She had to think of something to do. She was beginning to feel like Neji was doing everything for her. She wouldn't have it. So, she got ready to just leave and plan something along the way to his house. Maybe her appearance would be enough for him. His presence would always work for her.

But if she saw something that she knew he might like, she would stop and look into it. After all, Neji had given her things, too. Unfortunately, she didn't have the money he did to go out and buy things like that. Luckily for her, Neji wasn't a collector of anything, and whatever he wanted he could get himself.

She just stuck with going to see him and spending time with him instead. He seemed rather nervous when he left after dropping her off the other night. She would just make it easy for him and let him know that she wasn't scared away by his actions.

However, when she put her hand on the doorknob to walk out, a powerful feeling kept her from leaving. Something in her was telling her not to leave, to wait until Neji came to her. But she knew after his stunt that he would be embarrassed to come see her again. She could at least go to him to make it easier. But when she tried to leave the second time, that feeling stopped her again. 

_What is wrong with me?_ She thought as she took a deep breath and stepped back. Maybe she would wait for him to see her. She shook her head; Neji had done enough for her. It was her turn to do something for him. Determined, she reached out and opened the door, ignoring the shouts from her mind to stop. She just hoped that the feeling was her nerves, not a premonition to something she didn't want to find out.

-----

Neji was happy to be alive when he got up that morning. In fact, the first thing he did do was get up and head to the training grounds. He told Tenten to take the day off, but he wanted to talk to the person who would never take a day off.

And the day before he wanted to kill him.

"Neji, my youthful rival! What brings you here!" 

He knew Lee would be there. "I have good news for you."

Lee stopped his sit-ups and smiled at Neji. "I get to live?"

Neji almost laughed at his comment, but knew Lee would probably pass out. He stuck with a smirk. "I am not here to kill you, but that depends on what you have said to whom."

He stood up and smiled at Neji. "I promise you, Neji, I have not said a word to anybody! What youthful news do you wish to share with me!"

Neji sat down against a tree, trying to hide his smile. He didn't want Lee to go crazy and run his mouth to ruin his day. "I have completed the challenge. I have done the seven tasks. Lee, I'm done!"

Lee beamed at his teammate. "Neji! This is wonderful! I knew you and the youthful Tenten would do well! This is such a youthful day! I must tell—"

"No," Neji stated as he grabbed Lee's arm. "You will _not_ tell anyone about this either."

Lee drew his eyebrows together in confusion. "Why? This is a day of youth. _Everyone_ should know!"

"Tenten does not know about the challenge, remember?" 

"Oh," Lee said quietly, looking around to make sure no one was listening in. "Why have you not told her?"

Neji glared at him. "Think, Lee! How would she react if I told her that I needed her help for a week? She would kill me!"

"But…you told her you wouldn't use her again."

Now Neji began to realize that coming to tell Lee his accomplishment was a mistake. "I know what I said. However, she does not have to know. It's not like I am going to start ignoring her. She is my friend."

Lee sighed. "Where's the youth, Neji? Did it ever bother you that she might want to be youthful lovers?"

"What?" Neji asked, glaring at Lee. "What in the world made you think that?"

"Ah, Neji. Lesson one in youthful love is never mess with a woman's feelings. She's always been fond of you and now you're showing interest. How else is she supposed to react?"

And he had a point. Neji always knew that Tenten liked him and would probably take his unusual actions to mean that he wanted to be more than friends. But did he? 

Hiashi told him the challenge was to make him think. And Neji had done a lot of thinking about what mattered to him. 

Hiashi told him love is finding someone you can't live without. Neji was willing to end the challenge to be with her because he didn't want to lose her. Didn't that mean something? Was he finally able to name that weird feeling he had when he was with her?

"Neji?" Lee asked when his friend was silent. 

"I don't know, Lee. I'll be honest with you only because you're standing here. I've been doing a lot of thinking about her and I don't want to lose her. However," he added when Lee's eyes brightened. "I also do not see myself getting married."

Lee sat down next to Neji and smiled. "I do not see you getting married either, Neji." Neji shot him a look, but he continued. "But I also cannot imagine someone else besides our youthful flower in your life. You might have chosen her to help succeed your youthful tasks, but 

I can't see you surviving a week with someone else. Not only because you cannot stand the other people, but because you would want it to be her."

Neji looked over at Lee, trying to figure out if that really was his teammate or not. He rarely heard him talk the way he did. The confused look on Neji's face made Lee smile.

"Do not worry, Neji! It is still me!" Then Lee stood up and said, "But I do have to catch up with Gai-Sensei so we can run our laps of youth around Konoha! I told him because I was late yesterday that I would run 1000 more laps today to make up for it!"

Neji smiled. It was still Lee; no one else was that crazy. 

-----

Neji couldn't get enough of the glares from the Elders as he took his seat next to his uncle. They asked him so many questions and demanded to know every detail about every night. Little did they know that Neji didn't care. He had outdone them and he had successfully altered his Fate against their wishes. 

"I appreciate what you have done for me, giving me this chance to prove myself to the family," Neji said with a smile. "Plus, it is also a burden off your shoulders. You now do not have to find me a suitable companion. Instead, that load is on me."

Hiashi smiled at his nephew. "How kind of you to be thinking like that!" The Elders just glared at Neji, who only smirked back. Oh, he had been waiting too long to feel how he did. He just wanted to say more until one of the Elders lost it.

"Do you have anyone in mind, Neji?" one of them asked from across the table. "I assume you didn't take this challenge for only lifting a small task off our shoulders."

Neji was going to have a field day with them. "Not at the moment. However, I will find her on my own time, without anyone telling me if she is good enough for me or not."

The Elder he encountered a few days before scowled at him. "How is this lady friend of yours going to react when you tell her that she's not the one for you?"

Neji would have said something in return, but Hiashi stood up to get the attention of the entire family. "Good afternoon. Let us eat in honor of Neji's success." 

Everyone nodded and began to eat. However, Neji didn't move. Hiashi saw it and leaned over to him. "Is something the matter?"

"I talked to Lee today, and he made me realize something."

"Ah, what is that?"

Neji sighed. "This whole time I have been blind to her feelings. This challenge, those tasks, they made her think that I wanted to be more than friends."

"And you do not want that?"

Neji shook his head. "I do not know what I want. I do not want to tell her I did all of this because of some stupid challenge. She'll never talk to me again. But I do not believe I am ready for marriage."

Hiashi nodded his head. "That is not uncommon, Neji. Marriage is not to be taken lightly. Judging by what you have told me, I have no worries that you will find the right person for you. It is not a feeling that will come overnight; it's something you have to think about."

Neji shook his head in agreement, then he turned to his uncle. "Can you see me marrying her?"

Hiashi looked taken back by his question. However, the older man smiled. "She has an effect on you I have not seen anyone else have. You also seem to be very happy when you are around her. If that is not love, Neji, then I do not know what is."

-----

When Tenten finally reached the Hyuuga manor, it was a little later than what she wanted. Neji was probably training or worse yet, asleep. Surely at six he wouldn't be. Maybe he was eating with his family.

She got ready to knock on the door and then stopped. She had been fighting the feeling that something was going to happen all day and she sure as hell didn't want to deal with it any longer. Perhaps she was getting sick and needed a few days to be alone so the doubt she was feeling would go away. She dropped her hand and began to walk away when someone opened the door.

But it wasn't Neji.

"Ah, you are Neji's friend. How may I help you?"

Her voice caught in her throat, but she couldn't be made a fool in front of another Hyuuga. "I was actually here looking for Neji."

"Well, you are just in time. They are having a celebration for him."

That was news to her. "Oh." Why wasn't she allowed? Maybe it was just a family thing, or a surprise and he didn't know about it?

"I am very surprised Neji did not tell you. Why don't you come in and join everyone. I am sure Neji would appreciate it."

She took a step back and shook her head. "No, it's alright."

"Oh, please do come in. Hiashi-sama has been asking about you lately."

Obviously, all Hyuuga members were stubborn. How could she walk away now? "I only want to talk to Neji."

He held the door open for her to walk in. "If you would follow me, I will let him know you are here to see you."

-----

Neji was happy to have Hiashi host a celebration in his honor, but he was doing a little too much. It was as if he was _getting_ married. When Hiashi took his seat next to him while other members were filling in after the meal, Neji whispered over to him. "Isn't this a little much?"

Hiashi broke out into a grin. "Nonsense, Neji. This is a joyous day for you."

Neji looked around at the crowds of family members. "What's the chance that some of these people do not know what I have done?"

"Well, they are about to find out," his uncle said as he stood up in front of a crowd of other Hyuugas. Neji took a deep breath as he caught everyone's attention.

"I would like to thank everyone for making this celebration a success." Then he turned to Neji. "For those who do not know, we are here to honor Neji in his achievement."

Neji felt eyes fall on him and he wanted to bolt. He would have just settled with a simple congratulations, not some huge party. 

When he felt a tapping on his shoulder, he almost jumped out of his chair. "Neji, someone is here to see you outside the room."

But since_ he_ was the reason for the party, he wasn't going anywhere. He wouldn't look like a coward in front of the family. Not now. "Tell them to wait outside." The other Hyuuga slowly nodded, a bit surprised, but he walked away, leaving Neji alone again.

"About a week ago, the Elders and I offered a challenge to Neji. He had to complete one task per day in order to be allowed to choose a future wife. Having completed each task, the Elders and I will stand by our side of the deal. Congratulations from all of us, Neji."

The members began to clap for him, and Neji couldn't help but give off a smile. Hiashi turned to him. "Would you like to say anything?"

Neji slowly nodded his head and stood up. He was going to mess with the Elders now, and he was going to love it. When the clapping died down, Neji cleared his throat. "I would like to thank Hiashi and the Elders for giving me this opportunity to begin with. You were clever with your tasks, but that didn't stop me. Thanks to you, I am where I am now." He stopped and turned to Hiashi, who nodded his head in agreement while Neji waited for the clapping (the Elders were clapping slowly) to stop. 

But before he could talk, someone beat him to it. "That's all this was? A challenge?"

When he turned to the voice, his heart fell to his stomach. "Tenten?"

She was leaning up against the wall, glaring at him. "You fooled me again, didn't you? What was your challenge? To show everyone here how to break a heart in a week? Well, for everyone here to know, you succeeded!" Without saying another word, she turned and headed out. 

"Wait," Neji called after her. When she didn't stop, he surprised everyone and took off after her. He shouted at her to stop, but she kept walking away from him. When he finally caught up, he stood in front of her to keep her from leaving.

"Please, it's not what it seems."

"What do you mean? You _used_ me, Neji! That's all this was! I should have known you were up to something like this! You don't care about me! You never did! I went back to you twice, Neji! _Twice_! Only to find out that you needed me to win your bet! I thought you changed! But now all I see in you is a liar! Someone who will risk anything to get what he wants! I hope you're proud of yourself, Neji!"

She pushed past him but he grabbed her arm. "Here me out."

"No!" she yelled as she tried to free her arm from his grip. "You had your chance!"

"Please, the only reason I didn't choose anyone else was because I knew you would get mad at me."

"So lying to me about it was better for you?"

"Listen, I didn't want you to get angry."

"You know, maybe this was my fault, because I didn't put the pieces together soon enough!" she stopped and looked away, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "You chose me because you knew if you messed up that I was come right back to you. You _used_ my feelings for you against me, Neji! But I hope you're happy, so I could at least be used for something that would get you somewhere in your life."

He placed both hands firmly on her shoulder. "You know what I told you when I said I couldn't live without you? I meant that!"

She looked up at him with tears falling from her face. "Why? Because it wasn't one of you tasks!" When he didn't respond, she shook her head and pulled away from him. "You 

better start learning how to live your life without me because I don't want to see you anymore. I hope you find someone who is either too stupid to care about your lies or someone who can change you in a way that I couldn't."

She turned and walked away again, and out of instinct, or fear, he grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving. "Tenten, don't do this."

Instead of a retort, she turned and slapped him across the face. "I'm ending what you started." Before he could stop her again, she walked away from him.

And all Neji was left with was a heart full of guilt and the sting on his face.

* * *

Sooo...I hope that wasn't too bad. My concern was that I didn't make it long enough, but I get bored easily (can't you tell?). Anyways, thanks again to all those who make my day! I can't stress it enough...even though I'm sure you don't care.

_Kratos Wilder_


	16. The Beginning

**::A/N:: **I have been ressurected!!! THANK YOU LORD! Anyways, to all of my friends and reviewers and any one else who would want to kill me for taking so long to update this final chapter, I AM SORRY! I was working at the best amusment park in the world and now, well...I really don't have an excuse. Please forgive me!

So since a LOT has changed since I last logged into fanfiction, I hope everything comes out okay. Um, as many of you noticed, this is the final chapter. I would have liked it to be a chapter longer, because I don't like the quick fix solution, but I also A: don't know when I would upload another chapter and B: hate writing depressing scenes when I want the characters to be happy together! My only concern is that it was still too quick. Though I did spend a few days on writing it, and I mean, sitting at my computer for days coming up with how to write it. I think that was all, so if you will excuse me, I need to go and find a place to hide from the angry mob of people...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, Team Gai would NOT have been sent on a mission before Pein attacked the village!!!**

* * *

****  
The Beginning**

The sun had disappeared behind the storm clouds a few hours ago. Occasional lightning flashed across the sky, followed by the crack of thunder. The rain pelted the ground, and the temperature had dropped tremendously in the hours the storm had been raging. Most citizens had retreated to the comfort of their own homes to escape the cold and the rain.

But Neji didn't seem to notice at all.

He sat along the bank of a river, watching the rain fall into the stream. He wanted to jump in to the freezing water and let the current take him somewhere far far away. But he knew no matter how far he went, he would still be plagued by what he had done. No amount of travel, no amount of time sitting outside freezing, was going to change anything.

He had lost her, and for good this time. He had been lucky she had been generous enough to take him back during the week, but he had pushed it too far with this.

His face began to sting again as he lifted his hand to his cheek. She had hit him, and had done so out of hurt and anger, something she had never done before. As much as the slap had hurt physically, it was nothing compared to the meaning behind it.

He should have told her about the challenge. He should have known that eventually she would have found out and this would have happened. He kept telling himself that it would be okay, that he would be able to keep it from her.

But since when was he able to keep anything from her?

He pounded his fists into the ground. Why did he not see this coming? How could he have been so stupid as to think everything would be alright when he was, in fact, using her to get what he wanted. He told himself that he wasn't, that he enjoyed spending time with her, which he did. But if that were the case, why was he sitting out in a storm, soaked and freezing, because he had lost her?

"If you stay out here any longer, you're going to catch a cold."

The voice caught him off guard and he almost fell into the river. Quickly, he turned around to see who had found him.

He was not surprised to see his uncle. Instead of responding, Neji just turned back around, his attention focused on the current.

Hiashi sighed deeply, knowing that Neji was torn. He had seen his reaction when Tenten showed up at the ceremony, and had seen him bolt out of the house to talk to her. By the way Neji looked and acted, things hadn't gone well between them.

"I understand you do not wish to talk, but at least come back and stay dry. This storm is not supposed to die down any time soon."

"I want to be left alone."

Neji didn't even turn around, and had Hiashi not been listening, the rain would have drowned his voice out. But the elder did not leave Neji alone as he had wished. Instead, he walked up to the younger man and held the umbrella he had been using over his nephew.

"You love her, Neji. I can see that now."

The prodigy merely threw a rock into the river. "What makes you say that?"

Hiashi sighed again, taking a seat next to Neji. "How can you not? You have come all this way, Neji, and yet, you are still blind to your feelings. What is it going to take for you to realize that that fear of losing her, that happiness when you are with her, is more than just friendship?"

Neji stared at his hands and quietly responded, "I've already lost her."

The two men sat in silence, listening to the rain pound the grass around them. Hiashi had never seen Neji like this. It was like he no longer cared. Perhaps that is where he had messed up. He had wanted this challenge to help Neji figure out what it meant to be in a relationship, not necessarily in love. But he had seen how happy he had been. He had seen how hard he was willing to try, how far he was willing to go, not to succeed, but to be with her.

Maybe Neji just wasn't ready to cross the line between friendship and love. "Perhaps that is where I went wrong, Neji," Hiashi said after a few moments. "I wanted you to not only do well in this challenge, but to find someone whom you could be with and be happy with. I wasn't expecting you to succeed with the first person you were with, or the next. That is why I gave you a month. When I saw how happy you were with her, I assumed she would end up being the one for you. Perhaps I influenced you too much."

Neji sat in silence. He appreciated his uncle's comments, but Neji knew the real meaning behind losing Tenten wasn't his uncle's influence, but because of his own decisions.

"The only person who messed up was me. There is nothing I can do now to get her back."

Hiashi didn't know what to say. He knew how important this challenge was to Neji, but he was willing to throw all of that away to be her 'friend'. If this challenge was so important to his nephew, how important was she in his life?

"Do you regret it?"

Neji turned towards his uncle. "What do you mean?"

Hiashi restated his question. "If you could go back and do it all over again, would you? Would you find someone else, or would you still choose her? Can you replace the time you had with her? Do you regret getting involved in this opportunity in the first place?"

With that, Neji looked away. If he could go back and start over, he would, but he would not have chosen her. Then again, he wouldn't have been able to have those precious memories he had from the week. He turned back to his uncle, realizing the point he was trying to get at.

"I couldn't go back and start over. All of this time, I have had this feeling when I was with her, but I simply thought it would happen with any one I chose; that it was all part of the challenge. But it wasn't. I know I would probably gain so much more by redoing everything I have done this week, but I would be losing the time I spent with her. I can't do that. I can't afford to lose those memories."

Hiashi merely smiled. "If you would rather give up a second chance to make things better than losing that time you spent with her, I am safe to say that someone has a very special place in your heart."

They were quiet again, but suddenly, Neji stood up quickly, catching his uncle off guard.

"Are you alright, Neji?"

"I've made a mistake."

Hiashi stared at Neji for a second. "What do you mean?"

Neji looked down at his confused elder. "I know that I have hurt her, but I have made the mistake in not being there for her when she is hurt. I have to go."

Hiashi smiled. "Are you going to apologize?"

Before Neji walked off, he turned around. "You asked me if I regretted this. Perhaps I went about this the wrong way, but it happened. I know for a fact I will regret passing up an opportunity to apologize when I had a chance."

As Neji faded into the storm, Hiashi stood up and smiled after him. "I do believe someone is in love."

-----

Neji had been in this situation before. He found himself staring at Tenten's door, too scared to knock, but too afraid to walk away. He knew that no matter how hard he tried, she wasn't going to listen to him. Hell, he'd be lucky if she even opened the door and allowed him to speak before she slammed the door in his face.

But he knew he had to try. Maybe there was a chance he could be forgiven.

So he knocked and waited. When there was no response, he waited a few minutes before knocking again. Nothing. Maybe she wasn't home. Maybe she was out and about with Lee, explaining to him how he had messed up.

But the proud Hyuuga would not give up. He knocked again, a little louder, and listened for any sort of sound from behind the door. He leaned up closer to hear better, and nearly had a heart attack when the door opened.

"You're the last person I want to talk to right now."

Neji's hopes shot up; she had even spoken to him! Knowing his time was limited, he got right to the point. "I know that you are mad at me, and you have every right to be, but…Tenten, I meant everything I did. Yes, I took you to eat, I bought you a gift, I did all of those things because it was my task, but that was it. I tried to make you happy, because–"

"Stop." He was not expecting to be cut off, but he stopped and waited for a response. "I've heard it before, Neji. This time, I'm not buying."

She stepped back inside and got ready to close the door, but Neji wouldn't let it happen. "No, please," he said as he stopped the door from closing. "I don't want to lose you like this."

To his surprise, she didn't fight him. "You want me to be honest? You broke my heart. You were the only person I could trust, that I could count on. Maybe I am a little bitter about the fact that you used me so you could win this bet, but Neji…that is nothing compared to when you told me you wouldn't hurt me again! You lied then, you're lying now!"

And Neji knew then he had lost the fight. He should have known it wasn't going to work. He must have been pretty stupid to think she would have accepted him back.

"Whether or not you believe me, I am sorry for making you a part of this ordeal, but I will not apologize for the time I had with you."

And then it was silent. Neji was sure that Tenten had stopped listening to him a long time ago, but he had to say what he felt before never talking to her again. But nothing else would come to mind. He must have sat there for a good five minutes just staring at the ground.

Before he had the strength and ability to walk away, he whispered to the floor, "I just didn't know what I had until it was gone."

He walked back out into the remnants of the storm, trying to tell himself the pain he was feeling would go away with time. But he knew it wouldn't. Every time he saw her, heard her name, held a damn weapon in his hand, he was going to think about what he had lost. Perhaps he should have just swallowed his pride and never accepted the challenge in the first place. Had he known things would have ended like this, he never would have done it. He thought it would be easier to explain his planned marriage because of the family than to go through this again.

He stopped and stared at his reflection in the small lake forming in the street. He would always be haunted by the challenge, the tasks, the best week of his life, followed by the worst day. He dug himself a hole, and now he had no way of getting out.

"Neji…"

Hearing his name, he looked up, but did not turn to the source. He wanted the dark night to swallow him whole and never spit him back out. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone.

"Neji."

He turned to tell the person off, to leave him alone, but as he opened his mouth, his voice caught in his throat.

It was Tenten.

He couldn't think of anything to say. He never would have thought that she would have followed him, let alone talk to him again. Maybe she wasn't done yelling at him.

"You seem just as surprised as I do that I am here."

Neji was taken aback. "Why…why are you here?"

She looked away. "You've been lying to me, and by lying you have hurt me. You already know that. But…"

She had Neji's attention now. Hopefully she was going to accept his apology and allow them to be friends. He didn't want this meeting to permanently end their friendship.

Tenten took a deep breath. "Even though I have been a fool this entire time, I would do it all over again, Neji. I really would."

Neji could not believe what he was hearing. "…What?"

"I have been so happy this week, so happy that it makes me mad because you hurt me. There are things I want to forget even happened, but I can't forget how I felt when I was with you."

And that was all Neji needed to hear. She hadn't forgiven him, but she was no longer mad with him.

"I just…wanted you to know that."

Before she could turn and walk away, he ran to her and grabbed her arm. "I…I know I hurt you, and I can never tell you how sorry I am for what I did. But the fact that you were…happy with me, I can't tell you how that makes me feel."

She gave him a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. Neji couldn't have been any happier.

"And I want to keep making you happy."

Neji crossed his fingers while he waited for an answer. He didn't want it to be so sudden after all that had happened, but it had just slipped. But when she did not pull away or speak up, he began to get anxious.

However, she took him by surprise when instead of an answer, she wrapped her arms around him. "Is this task eight?"

The world could have ended and Neji wouldn't have cared. He was where he wanted to be.

"No," he responded as he returned the embrace and held her in his arms. "This is week two of our lives together."

* * *

Oh am I ever so worried that it wasn't good enough for how long I had to work on it! But, hey, for bein out of it for months, I am proud of what I did. So hate it, like it, chew me out for taking so long, I'm always glad to hear it. And I will be happy anyways, just because this is a personal achievment for me! I completed a story!!

And I never would have done it without you! All those reviews and comments I got, yeah, I GOT UM! And they motivated me to get this done! I cannot tell you guys enough how much that makes my day! Anyone is "pleased to hear [their] work is appreciated!" Thank you guys so much!

Until my next update!

_Kratos Wilder_


End file.
